


Changing Destiny

by Daily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Family, Fidelius Charms, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Halloween, Manipulation, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Smart Marauders, Some Hagrid bashing, Strong Marauders, The Potters Live, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: One different move in life can change the future completely; what if Sirius had made it to Godric's Hollow in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

James knew he'd not be fast enough to dive for the wand he had left on the table as Voldemort entered their house, nor would Lily be able to run far due to the anti-apparition wards around the house and he realised this was it.

There was no way they would make it out of there alive, not when Voldemort himself had shown up to kill them and a flash of fear rushed through him as he wondered what this meant for Sirius and Peter, had they been captured? Tortured or even killed already?

Resigned, he closed his eyes, regretting that he would not be able to see his son grow up or know what had become of his brother.

His last plea was for the safety of his son and that the magical protection that had been both his and his brother's birthright, indeed pulsed through his child's veins to keep him safe somehow.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green almost blinded him despite his closed eyes, but instead of being cruel and cold the voice had been panicked and oh so familiar to James.

He snapped his eyes open to see Sirius stand in the door opening, paler than a sheet and with his wand drawn.

"Siri..." his breathing stocked as his eyes fell on the body laying on the ground between them, a cloud of black smoke rising up from it and James dove for his wand even as a very familiar bluish white barrier appeared around him and Sirius shot off several spells.

He rolled out of his dive with his wand raised, but froze at the sight before him.

The black smoke was captured in the gas lantern James kept at the side table out of distrust for the Muggle electricity their house ran on and although the smoke banged viciously against the glass, it was unable to escape.

"James..." Sirius stepped around the fallen lamp as James rose to his feet and they met each other in a bone crushing embrace, relief surging through him to see for himself that his brother was alive and unharmed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah..."

"Harry and Lily?"

"They're all right, too. How did you know?" He asked, allowing his brother to pat him down so he could assure himself he was truly all right, clearly feeling the same relief he did.

"Peter. I couldn't shake the urge to check up on him before I'd go into hiding myself, but the safe house was abandoned. James, there was no sign of a struggle or any scents aside of our own. He left of his own free will."

James swallowed thickly as he pulled Sirius back into a hug, a wave of betrayal washing over him as he realised what it meant. "I thought Riddle had somehow found him and tortured the secret out of him."

"I don't think that's the case," Sirius' voice was soft as if he, too, couldn't believe it. "When I realised you guys were in danger I immediately Apparated here."

"You hate Apparition," James choked out as it finally crashed down that if Sirius hadn't followed his gut feeling, he, his wife and their son would all have been killed and suddenly he was sobbing.

Sirius tightened his hold on him and James bent his head so he could bury his nose into his brother's shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent to help compose himself.

"Sirius!"

James felt Sirius shift him to his right so he could catch Lily as she crashed against him and threw her arms around him.

"Are you and Harry all right?" James asked as he unlocked one arm from around Sirius' waist to wrap it around his wife as well.

"Yes, I left Harry behind a protective ward. How..."

"Peter betrayed us," James informed her as he rubbed a hand over his face to remove any tear stains.

"Peter?...no..." Lily's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the body on the ground, but Sirius turned to him.

"Can you warn Remus?"

"Before he walks into a trap," James agreed, sending off a Patronus. "What is that thing?"

"His soul. James, I think he made a Horcrux."

"That is really vile and dark magic, Siri," James swallowed as Lily looked confused between them.

"A Horcrux is an object in which a dark wizard hides a fragment of his own soul. It basically means the creator's soul is anchored to earth if his body is destroyed," Sirius explained. "I think he might have made more than one, now that I think about it."

"More than one? Why do you think that?"

"Because he became so disfigured over the years," James realised. "Is there a way to be sure?"

"I think so, but I'd have to go see Arcturus Black to be sure."

"Can we trust him?" Lily asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice, we could break in but I don't think we'd be unnoticed for long," James sighed.

"I don't think we'll have to think up a lie or break in," they both turned to Sirius. "He might be a bigot, but he's always been vocal in how he felt about Riddle's actions and he's against murder. If we tell him we need his library to research ways to remove Horcruxes, he might even be able to point us in the right direction."

"Let's first get Lily and Harry to safety and leave for Black Manor."

"We should take your invisibility cloak."

"I don't have it, Dumbledore borrowed it."

"Why?" Sirius asked surprised.

"He wanted to investigate something about it and asked me for it shortly before we went into hiding and I stupidly gave it to him."

"He should never have asked for it. He knew you were a target and that cloak is the best defence you could have," Sirius frowned. "So we bring Lily and Harry to safety, retrieve the cloak and then go to Black Manor."

"Let me retrieve Harry and pack a few essentials," Lily nodded.

"You pack clothes for the three of you, we'll take care of the rest," Sirius said as he turned and a sweep of his wand made everything begin to shrink and pack themselves in a bag he pulled out of the closet.

James watched Lily run upstairs before he followed Sirius' example, as he was aware it was unlikely they'd ever return to this safe house.

The familiar sound of someone Apparating made them both swirl around with their wands still drawn, but Sirius almost immediately relaxed. "It's Remus and he's alone."

"James! Lily!" It was indeed Remus whose voice rang through the broken door and James swiftly moved forward as Sirius lowered his wand and rolled his eyes but didn't stop him.

Stepping out of the house, he crossed the front lane and out of the Fidelius Charm, making Remus swirl around to him immediately.

"Swear on your magic that you've never betrayed us."

"What? I...I solemnly swear that I never have nor ever will betray either of you. So mote it be," Remus shot of a shower of sparks to prove he still had his magic and James lowered his wand.

"Sorry, I had to be sure," James swallowed, hating the distrust that had settled inside of him at even his closest friends.

"What happened? Your Patronus only said to come here as soon as possible; I was on a mission...Sirius..." Remus looked down as Sirius held something up, having come out of the Fidelius as well.

"Not here, read this and then follow us," Sirius ordered and James knew the moment Remus had read the slip of paper Peter had prepared the day they went into hiding as his eyes found the house.

"Why..." Remus shook his head as he followed them inside, eyes widening as he seemed to automatically sense the darkness of Voldemort's soul in the gas lantern and noticed the body. "What...what's that?"

"Riddle's soul. Peter betrayed us and it appears he's sold us out to him. If Sirius hadn't felt the need to check up on him ahead of schedule, we'd be dead now," James informed Remus shortly as Sirius finished packing, all the furniture disappearing into the bag until only the gas lantern and the dead body were left.

"Peter's the traitor?" Remus' voice was just as full of disbelief as Lily's had been and James nodded solemnly.

"We'll hunt him down to get answers later, first we need to make sure we get confirmation and rid ourselves of his Horcruxes," Sirius decided.

"Hor...what?"

James quickly explained what they were suspecting to Remus, who paled and glanced around worriedly.

"Lily is upstairs to retrieve Harry. Sirius arrived in the nick of time and saved our lives," James turned to Sirius. "Where do you want to take them?"

"A small cottage in South Yorkshire. I own the land the cottage it is build upon and I kind of bought the house in the hopes I could talk Remus into living there together as the apartment is rather claustrophobic," Sirius explained as he shrank the bags. "It's in the middle of nowhere and if we cast a new Fidelius Charm, it'll keep them safe while we look into this."

"You bought a house that you want to share with me? You do realise I have no money, right?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"This is really not the time to get into money issues, Rem."

"Right, sorry..." a delighted squeal had them turn to see Lily carry Harry into the room, reaching out as he caught sight of his godfather and James breathed out relieved at seeing first-hand his son was all right.

"Hey pup," Sirius quickly covered the dead body before he pulled Harry into his arms, dropping a kiss into the soft dark hair as he turned so James could touch his son and hug him close as well.

"Daddy, Remy!" Harry cheered as he caught sight of them and happily waved; unaware of the danger they'd just been in.

"Hey buddy," Remus smiled as he came forward to accept a hug from the toddler, too, before the tiny hands reached out for Sirius again and James smiled as his brother cradled his godson close.

"Let's get going, we don't know who might be luring out there," Lily dropped the bags she had packed on the ground, clearly also aware they'd not be returning as she'd also caught the cat and had locked it in a cat carrier.

"I cast a ward several yards around the house to alert us if someone approached, only those keyed in will be able to enter as I've extended your anti-apparition wards to go beyond the Fidelius border."

"Of course, I should have known you'd never have let me retrieve Harry or let down your guard if you hadn't known we were safe right now," Lily apologised. "How are we getting to the new location?

"Portkey," James pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket as he had no dragon-hide gloves at hand and used it to pick up the gas lantern while Sirius turned a pillow into a Portkey.

"What about your bike?" Lily turned to Sirius as he drew a protective rune on the child's wrist.

"It's in my pocket; I shrank it when I arrived at the safe house so it wouldn't attract attention. I Apparated here."

"You hate Apparating," Lily raised an eyebrow and James bit his lip to keep from smiling at the repeated comment.

"Yeah well, I wasn't going to waste time getting here on my bike," Sirius tensed. "Someone just entered the outer wards."

"Can you tell who it is?" James shrank all the bags so he and Remus could pocket them all.

"It's Hagrid," Sirius said after a moment.

"How did he know to come here, the place is under the Fidelius," Lily gripped her wand more tightly and the rest of them followed her example as Sirius handed Harry over to Remus, the child falling silent as he noticed the adults were tense.

"And what is he doing here in the first place?" Remus asked as he cradled Harry close, shifting so he was standing behind James and Sirius as he knew they were the better duellists.

"Let's find out," Sirius allowed Hagrid to pass through the inner layer of wards as they all braced themselves.

The half-giant barged through the broken door, stopping in shock as he came face to face with four raised wands.

"Lily...James...yeh're alive!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Were you expecting us to be dead, Hagrid?" Lily asked coldly as she stepped forward.

"Dumbledore said You-Know-Who showed up and yeh're all killed," he stuttered out.

"Who told you the Secret?" Sirius moved to stand directly before Remus and Harry in a clearly protective manner.

"Dumbledore gave me a piece of parchment with the Secret on it, yeh should know as yeh were the one who gave it to him," Hagrid directed at Sirius. "An' the Headmaster knows everythin'."

"He seems to know a little too much," Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I didn't give him anything as I'm not the Secret Keeper."

"What? But Dumbledore said Sirius had given him the slip."

"We lied to protect the real Secret Keeper," Lily admitted as Remus glanced at Sirius confused. "It was a diversion to lead the traitor away from Peter."

"Peter...Pettigrew?" Hagrid blinked as he noticed the wands still aimed at him. "Why are yeh wands still drawn at me?"

"Because we don't trust you," Sirius told him bluntly and Hagrid looked at him shocked.

"I'm loyal to Dumbledore, yeh know that."

"More than anything and you don't ask questions when he tells you to do something, which is exactly why I don't trust you. Tell me Hagrid, what did you come here for tonight?" Sirius' voice was hard as he stared at the half-giant.

"Ter pick up Harry on Dumbledore's orders. He said the boy was still alive."

"And how did he know that?" Lily asked. "How did Dumbledore know Riddle showed up here in the first place?"

"I dunno..." Hagrid admitted as he looked at them all in turn. "But I'm so happy yeh're all fine."

"Only thanks to Sirius," James spat out. "I think it is high time we confronted Dumbledore about his lies and manipulations."

"In due time, brother," Sirius shook his head. "We have something else I'd like to take care of before we confront him, lest he tried to stop us."

"You think he would?" Remus asked and Sirius turned to him with a sigh.

"I don't trust him, not any more. Hagrid said Dumbledore told him I'd given him the slip; it tells me he knew Peter was the real Secret Keeper as I never gave him anything. What are the odds that he also knew all along that Peter was the traitor?"

"Yeh can't..."

"Sirius is right. Dumbledore clearly expected us to be dead when he sent you here, who knows what else he's known all along without telling any of us," James cut Hagrid off.

"Where were you supposed to take Harry? Hogwarts?" Sirius asked before Hagrid could speak up in Dumbledore's defence.

"Little Whinging, to yeh sister," Hagrid revealed.

"My...you were planning to bring my son to that woman?" Lily choked out. "Petunia hates magic; she and her oaf of a husband would make his life hell if they'd not just abandon him! You know how much she hates me!"

"Dumbledore said..."

"I don't care what that old fool said," Sirius bit out. "Harry's not going anywhere and even if we had been killed tonight, he would have gone to Remus and Minerva."

"He what?" Remus blinked surprised.

"It's in my will. If anything happens to me, the care of Harry would fall in your and Minerva's hands," Sirius revealed. "I assumed the Ministry would balk at you taking custody alone so I arranged shared custody, the laws say they have to agree to that."

"You...but you thought I was the traitor," Remus exclaimed.

"Not a chance in hell. I know you, you would never betray us," Sirius snorted.

"You couldn't know that! We never thought Peter would betray us either," James frowned confused as Remus seemed upset at Sirius' words.

"Unfortunately it's not the first time and a whole lot more likely than the idea of you betraying us ever would be," Sirius muttered.

"What do you mean, not the first time?" Remus' eyes narrowed.

"Not the time."

"Dumbledore said ter bring the boy to Little Whinging," Hagrid protested as Sirius picked up the Portkey.

"Dumbledore has absolutely no say in that as all three of us made Wills," James said.

"But Dumbledore is the head..."

"Of a school," Lily interrupted. "Not even as the Chief Warlock would he be allowed to interfere with a Will. He has absolutely no right to have sent you to retrieve Harry. Even if we'd have died, it is Sirius who is our son's godfather and would become his legal guardian."

"Not to mention, why didn't he send a capable wizard? No offence, but you are the last person I'd send to the scene of a Death Eater attack. And why isn't there a Healer to check Harry, cause Dumbledore couldn't have known what shape he'd be in," Sirius spat out.

"But he gave me orders," Hagrid spluttered. "He said ter bring the child to 'im, no matter what."

"Are you planning to take our son from us, Hagrid?" the anger in James' voice made Hagrid stumble back, aware more than one wand was still raised at him by four highly capable duellists who'd taken on giants before and won. "Are you so much Dumbledore's man that you would kidnap a child from his parents?"

"N-no...I don'...I..Dumbledore said..."

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but if you are loyal enough to that man to even think about taking a child from his parents like this, I cannot trust you to keep your mouth shut," Hagrid's eyes closed on their own as Sirius' wand washed a breeze over him.

"Grab onto the Portkey, we need to be out of here before he comes to again," Sirius ordered as he took Harry from Remus while James grabbed the gas lantern and Lily the cat carrier as they all held onto the Portkey.

The tug behind his navel wasn't entirely unfamiliar, but it didn't make it any more pleasant, James decided as he began to walk before they'd land, the others having done the same to prevent falling over.

"What did you do to him?" Lily asked once they had landed and Sirius bounced Harry lightly on his hip as the toddler began to cry.

"I modified his memory so that he thinks he found an empty house and can report that back to Dumbledore without meddling with our plans. I'm sorry, but I don't trust Dumbledore."

"I know, there are many things that don't make sense when it comes to Dumbledore and I think you might be right in that he's been manipulating us all," James sighed as he looked around, holding the gas lantern away from his son and Sirius as much as he could.

"All right, lets cast the Fidelius Charm so we can ensure it is safe before we discuss things properly," Sirius suggested.

"Right, who will..."

"I will," Sirius cut James off. "I should never have suggested that plan in the first place so I need to make it right."

"Don't blame yourself, it was a good plan even if I loathed the idea of you endangering yourself like that," James squeezed his biceps.

"Why didn't you guys tell me the truth that you'd switched?" Remus' voice held a hurtful note. "If you don't believe I would ever betray you, then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we were trying to protect you. If you'd be captured on one of your missions, you could just let them shift through your memories and be killed. It would keep them from torturing you for the information if you did not know and try to hide it," Sirius admitted softly.

"You..." Remus' choked, tears appearing in his eyes as he stared at Sirius.

"Later, we need to make sure we get to safety first," James waved him off as he raised his wand and began the complex and difficult spell, the house disappearing before their eyes.

"Our hidden base is located at Marauder Cottage in South Yorkshire," Sirius told them quietly as James completed the spell, carefully cradling the drowsy toddler in his arms to carry him inside so he'd be automatically informed of the secret without having to be fully woken. "Let's get inside and put Harry to bed before we discuss everything."

"Sounds like a plan," Lily nodded and they quickly made their way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later they gathered around the kitchen table, Harry having been put to bed by Sirius while the others had arranged to have beds ready for the night and made everything comfortable so Lily could remain in the house for a longer period of time.

"Right, explain what the plan is."

"First we need to get a hold on my invisibility cloak, Dumbledore asked to borrow it and I was both foolish to allow him and to never ask for its return upon going into hiding," James sighed.

"I might have an idea to get it back, I'll be right back," Sirius rose to his feet and left the house.

"How...never mind, we'll hear it when he gets back," Lily shook her head.

"So that thing is Riddle's soul?" Remus eyed the gas lantern again.

James had put it behind several protective spells and silencing ones just in case it was still aware of what was going on around it, but the thing still rattled his bones in unease.

"Yes."

"And how exactly did it get in there?"

"I have to admit that I am not entirely sure about that myself," Lily shared a glance with Remus. "James called out that he'd showed up so I ran upstairs with Harry, full aware we wouldn't make it out alive and the next thing I know is hearing Sirius' voice."

"I was prepared to die, didn't have my wand within reach and when he raised his wand at me I knew I was a goner. But it wasn't him who shot off the Killing Curse and when I opened my eyes, Sirius was there and smoke was rising out of Riddle's corpse. Sirius locked it in there..."

"Sirius killed Riddle?" Remus' eyes widened.

"Yes."

"How is he handling that? He's never killed before," Lily asked worriedly.

"That's not entirely true; Death Eaters have perished before during duels. Although it is the first time he's ever aimed with the intent to kill and used the Killing Curse," Remus corrected her.

"I don't think it's really sunk in yet. Aside from my little breakdown at realising we would all be all right, we haven't really had the time to think about what happened. And no matter what, he's done it to protect me," James ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you think he'll get in trouble for it?" Remus asked quietly.

"They better give him a bloody medal, he's done what no one else has been capable of doing," Lily bit out.

"I don't want a stupid medal, just my family safe and sound. I've got your cloak and am expecting a delivery soon," Sirius spoke up as he returned and placed James' cloak on the table.

"How did you do that?" James blinked surprised.

"I called Tiffy for help to get it back without Dumbledore noticing. She said he wasn't present in his chambers so she had no trouble retrieving it along with something else that might come in handy," he tapped a book he was holding but didn't show it to them yet.

"Won't she get into trouble for doing that?"

"No, I kind of hired her so she cannot be punished for her actions or questioned by Dumbledore. And since the cloak is legally James' property, it is not considered theft that she might be held accountable for."

"You can hire her just like that?" Lily asked surprised.

"Usually a House-elf needs to be freed before they can get another Master, but it is possible when a House-elf is truly unhappy at her current home and both the current and new Master come to an agreement to take over the House-elf."

"But she wasn't unhappy, was she?" Lily frowned.

"She's been asking Sirius to take her on since our graduation, but he didn't want to endanger her since he's a target," James explained. "Even came to me to plea her case."

"Won't Dumbledore put a stop to it?" Remus wondered before he already shook his head to his own question. "Dumbledore is not her master, Hogwarts is. He is just the current Headmaster. Does that mean Hogwarts gave its blessing?"

"Did so when we graduated and Tiffy first put in the request. I only now accepted when she returned so she is in my service now."

"Then where is she?"

"Packing her belongings and arranging food and other necessary things for Lily and Harry to live here comfortable for a while. She'll stay with them to keep an eye on them and keep them safe."

"She doesn't have to stay here," Lily argued.

"It is the safest place for her. Until we've hunted down Peter, Remus and I can't return to our apartment as he might have set up a trap there and Godric's Hollow is most definitely out of the question as long as he's capable of sharing the secret with anyone."

"If we share a room then she can have the third bedroom to sleep in," Remus suggested. "What's the book you have with you?"

"Upon contacting Tiffy I informed her of what was going on and when I mentioned Horcruxes, she remembered hearing about them before and asked me to wait. When she returned with the cloak, she also brought this book and information we might be very interested in," he placed the large black leather-bound book onto the table.

"Secrets of the Darkest Arts," Remus read upside down. "This has information about Horcruxes in it?"

"Yes and Tiffy sought out an old House-elf; Moky, who was the source of her knowledge about Horcruxes and it turns out that Moky's daughter overheard a conversation between Riddle and Slughorn back when the former was still in school."

"She what?" Remus looked up from the book he and Lily were paging through. "How?"

"House-elves are meant to be unseen so no one ever notices them. They can overhear a lot of things we wouldn't even think about and remember a lot," James admitted. "What did the daughter overhear?"

"She overheard Riddle asking Slughorn about the subject and asked her mother what creating seven of them would do to a person."

"Seven!"

"I don't know if he truly made seven, but I think we need to assume he indeed made more than one."

"So you were right," James took a deep breath. "It'll save us having to visit Arcturus at least. Does it say how to destroy them?"

"Some methods that I doubt will work, but Fiendfyre would be capable. The object the soul fragment is in needs to be destroyed beyond possible repair."

"Right, how do we find out just how many he made and what they are?" Lily asked as she pushed the book at James.

"Through him," James indicated to the gas lantern. "It would be possible to break into his mind and seek their identity out."

"That would destroy your mind, Riddle is too powerful to let you break into his mind without repercussions," Lily argued.

"Actually, it could be possible. Sirius has broken into his mind before and that was accidental," Remus said.

"Both Sirius and I are capable Legilimens."

"If one of us were to shield, the other might be able to enter his mind without danger," Sirius added to James' words.

"That might just work," Remus took a sip from his tea. "But I'd like to help with the shielding. I might not be as strong as you guys, but I can help."

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you and Lily would watch over us. Not that I don't appreciate the help, but for what we're planning we'd need to merge our minds..." James trailed off.

"Something that only two extremely close parties can do," Remus nodded in understanding. "My help would actually endanger you."

"Although we are all close, Remus and I don't even come close to the kind of bond the two of you share," Lily agreed.

"Sorry," James smiled apologetically as he squeezed his wife's hand.

"Don't be, I wouldn't want to change the bond between you guys for the world," Lily returned his smile before turning to Sirius. "What would you need?"

"Probably hot chocolate and something for the massive headache we're sure to be left with."

"Got it," Lily made her way to the kitchen to begin prepare hot chocolate.

"I'll shield you. Your Occlumency levels might be naturally better, but you are more resistant against dark magic," James admitted.

"I'd prefer it that way," Sirius rose to his feet and they sat down side by side across of the gas lantern. "Are you ready?"

In response James entangled their fingers together and closed his eyes.

It felt to Remus like hours passed in which his two best friends sat motionless together while the black smoke slammed against the glass. Although James' spells made sure they couldn't hear it either, Remus just knew the soul fragment was screaming in rage, fighting their intrusion as his skin prickled.

Suddenly the smoke froze and both James and Sirius blinked as they simultaneously leaned back.

"Damn."

"What?"

"He's made five of them," James rubbed a hand over his face before taking Sirius' hand again as the other was breathing heavily.

"Do you know what they are?" Lily grabbed a two plaids and tossed it over their shoulders as both were trembling.

"Yeah and we also know where they are. It's getting them that might cause a problem," James winced in pain as he rose to his feet, helping Sirius up as well and Remus quickly stepped forward to steady him as he wobbled.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Just need a moment; his mind is filled with so much darkness it's hard to breathe even now."

"Here, eat this," Remus broke off two large pieces of chocolate from a bar in his pocket and handed it to both of them.

"Thanks," Sirius let Remus guide him to the table again as James bit into the chocolate. "But to get back to the subject at hand. I don't think it will actually have to be that hard to get them."

"What do you have in mind?" James asked as Lily poured hot chocolate into cups and they sat down as well.

"If we locate one of them, we can access the others as well."

"Because they are all connected to each other," James realised. "The diadem would be easiest to locate, wouldn't it be?"

"It's at Hogwarts and the only one without real protections on it. I don't know about the cup and the book, but the ring and the locket are guarded heavily."

"So the Horcruxes are a simple diadem, a book, cup, ring and locket?" Remus inquired.

"Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Locket, the Gaunt's family ring and a personal diary," Sirius took a large sip from his chocolate.

"He made Horcruxes of priceless heirlooms?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"He did," James sighed as he explained exactly where and how the Horcruxes were hidden. "Which do you think would be the most dangerous to get our hands on?"

"The ring. Although the outer protections are easy to avoid since they have been set for humans, there is a Compulsion Charm on the ring itself and a deadly curse that activates when you do put it on."

"I'd have assumed the locket," James frowned. "You'd have to drink the potion the locket is hidden in, right?"

"Yeah, there is a charm on it that requires the potion to enter someone's throat, but the charm wouldn't recognise if that is a real one or not. Pouring it down a transfigured throat of a doll would work just as well and not expose you to the effects of the potion."

"Which in turn means you are not forced to get water from the Inferi infested lake," Remus nodded but Sirius shrugged.

"Bringing a Muggle water bottle would work just as well since it's neither magical or summoned."

"That...is actually quite ingenious," Lily swallowed. "I'd never have thought to avoid either threat that way."

"We're Marauders, it's what we do," Remus laughed.

"So the cup and the diary are out, that indeed leaves the diadem. How do you want to go get it?" Lily shook her head fondly.

"Through Aberforth. When I started working there, we needed to come up with a way for me to travel back and forth unnoticed as students aren't allowed to have jobs."

"The tunnel behind Ariana's painting," Remus realised. "Do you think it's still there?"

"Yes. When a room has been created, it always remains in the Room's memory. Unless you specifically request it to be destroyed."

"When do we leave?"

"Rem...joining us would mean actively going against Dumbledore," James softly spoke up.

"I know. Everything you guys said is true. The way he's been acting and what Hagrid told us, too much doesn't make sense and he might have had a hand in a lot of things that we are not even aware of. I...I think he's been doing a lot more than what we're even imagining."

"What do you mean?"

"For months now, there's been things he's said and done, things that you'd not really consciously notice but stay in your sub consciousness and are weird now that I truly think about it. Stuff about you," Remus directed at Sirius.

"Such as?"

"Hinting that he didn't know where you were when you didn't show up for meetings, mentioning odd meetings between your relatives and you at shady places that he didn't send you to, Peter as well actually. In hindsight, I think he might have been sowing a hint of doubt in your loyalty."

"Like I'm the spy?"

"Y-yes and I am ashamed to admit it has crossed my mind as well, despite knowing how much you hate the dark arts and would never betray James."

"Or you," Sirius frowned.

"No...I...eh," Remus looked down, ashamed the thought had even crossed his mind as he knew how much his friend had regretted his action and Sirius sucked in a sharp breath as he realised what Remus had been thinking about.

"Sirius didn't betray you," James swallowed.

"No...I know he never..."

"This really isn't the time for this, James," Sirius quietly said.

"Isn't it? You heard him, that...that so called Prank played a role in why he's begun to suspect you! We agreed we would tell him the truth after graduation."

"Once things were settled," Sirius argued softly, not looking at Remus.

"And look where that led us. You already took the fall once, if you had showed up later you might as well have taken the fall for his actions again."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily frowned, but Remus' eyes narrowed.

"The fall for whose actions?"

"Peter's. We agreed it would be better to hide the truth for all of our safety as you had no memory of that day."

"The day of the bridge attack?" Remus warily asked.

"There was no attack, Sirius and I were the ones to blow it up to support our cover story and explain away your injuries."

"Why? What would you need a cover story for?"

"Because you transformed that day during the solar eclipse," James revealed. "We were in the library when Sirius noticed your eyes began to change colour and dragged you to an unused classroom. Peter and I were meant to create a diversion."

"Meant to?" Remus asked sharply, horrified by what he was hearing.

"We planned to Polyjuice into you guys and set off a prank to distract people, but...well..."

"You discovered you can't Polyjuice into me because I'm a werewolf," Remus swallowed. "What happened?"

"As I discovered that, I sent Peter out to keep people away from the hallway you guys were hiding in. He didn't tell me what he'd done until the night of the full moon."

"He's the one who told Snape where to find me, while polyjuiced as you," Remus realised. "Why would you not tell the truth to McGonagall and Dumbledore about that? The punishment bestowed upon you..."

"Was better than the alternative."

"How could it be better?" The frustration and anger in his voice died out as steady grey eyes met his own without hesitation.

"Because you transformed without a full moon present. If they'd discovered that, you'd have been executed immediately."

"Why did I transform? I've never done so during an eclipse before," Remus forced himself to remain on track and not let his emotions take over at what he was learning.

"We think it had to do with the liquid Snape dropped over you at breakfast that morning, although we've never been able to find proof."

"I hurt you while I was transformed," suddenly tears appeared in Remus' eyes and all his anger and frustration vaporised, making place for shame as he remembered deep bruises and half healed cuts. "You were in the hospital wing for days after the so called bridge incident and those bruises you had..."

"Weren't from the bridge," Sirius softly admitted.

"Three weeks...darn it, Siri...why?"

"To protect you. It would have shattered what little self-confidence you had if you'd known what could have happened that day and it would have destroyed you."

"The things I've said after..."

"Were said in anger and while you were of the belief I'd done what we told you I did," Sirius cut him off.

"And Peter let you do so," Remus choked out. "Who else knows the truth?"

"Just the three of us," James sighed. "I'm sorry we lied to you."

"I'm sorry you had to take the fall to protect me, I just wish you'd told me the truth," Remus reached out to take both of their hands. "I'm sorry."

"So are we."

"Do you still think he could be a traitor?" Lily asked softly, having kept silent during the revelation.

"I never truly wanted to believe it and I don't," Remus met Sirius' eyes again. "I never will again. I might be forever grateful to Dumbledore for the chance he's given me, but he is not where my loyalties lie. Just, please promise me you will not try to protect me at your expense ever again."

"I can't guarantee that," Sirius gave him an apologetic half-smile that made Remus shake his head fondly.

"I'm glad you're being honest," he sighed and forced himself to get them back on track again, ignoring his own guilt at having believed Sirius had betrayed him. "So the diadem, huh?"

"Yeah," James cleared his throat. "You can still stay here."

"Not a chance. All three of you could have died today and I wouldn't have even known until much later," Remus reached out to take Lily's hand as well, piling them all together. "I'm not leaving your sides again, if you'd died...I..."

"We're all alive and plan to stay that way," Lily smiled as she folded her free hand around his. "How do you plan to get your hands on the diadem, Sirius?"

"When we arrive at Hogwarts I can just ask the Room to reveal the diadem to us. Then if I use Catenam Interitum, I can destroy them all in one go."

"And Riddle's soul will disappear since there is nothing left to anchor him to life," Lily concluded.

"If I leave my mirror with you, we can verify that immediately upon destruction," James nodded.

"But how do we know he is truly gone?" Remus asked as he took a sip from his lukewarm chocolate.

"Through this," Sirius pulled a small black book out of his inner pocket. "It holds the family trees of all magical families residing in the world and since it is self-updating, we could immediately see if he's truly gone."

"That won't work, the book only lists Pure-Bloods, Riddle is not," James frowned.

"That is where you're wrong. Harry is in it, too."

"What?" James accepted the book when Sirius held it out to him and they all leaned in as James paged through it until he found his own family tree to indeed see Lily and Harry both listed there.

"How?"

"The book lists the reason a bloodline's purity ended. See? It lists Lily as a Muggleborn and Harry as a Half-Blood, therefore ending the Pure-Blood line with him. Mine's the same."

"You're listed in James' tree," Lily noted.

"Yeah, due to the blood adoption I'm considered a second son," Sirius nodded. "He's on my tree as well. But see this?"

"Harry's on your tree as well," surprised Lily and Remus looked at the Black family tree as James pointed it out. "Because you blood adopted him as your heir, your line's blood purity ends as well."

"Unless I have children one day, it will end with Harry. But check the Gaunts' tree," Sirius turned the pages to show them.

"Merope Gaunt married the Muggle Tom Riddle, resulting in the half-blood son Tom...that's him?" Lily asked.

"There are no other Riddles left and all the background information checks out. The date of birth matches with when he'd have been at Hogwarts."

"Your research really paid off, where did you get this book?" Lily asked as she looked through the book for a moment.

"You guys have been researching him?" Remus looked up to them surprised.

"When we realised he was after Harry, we've begun to gather as much information on him as possible in the hopes we'd find a weak spot," James turned to Sirius. "I assume you want to leave as soon as possible?"

"The sooner we get rid of him, the better."

"Can you prepare a few slips of paper with the secret on it in case we get separated and need it?" Remus retrieved some parchment as Sirius nodded.

"Let's protect it with the same charm we added to hide the Marauder's Map's identity," James suggested as he grabbed their coats so they could leave immediately afterwards.

"Smart. What do you want as the activation code?" Sirius asked as he wrote the secret down three times before waving his wand over the parchment.

"Operation vanish snaky smoke," James grinned as Sirius snorted and Lily and Remus shook their heads.

"You're horrible."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the unexpected passing of a dear friend of mine, you are getting the new chapter earlier than normal because I really, really need something good at the moment and your reviews always make me smile. 
> 
> In loving memory of my dear friend Camden. February 24th 1995 - November 7th 2016. 
> 
> Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more. 
> 
> Lyrics you have always loved deeply, but are all the more accurate for you now. May you have finally found the peace and happiness you so deserve but couldn't find here.

Remus smiled as James and Sirius helped him up after he'd tumbled through the hole into the Room of Requirement.

"I'd have thought you would have finished growing into those gangly limbs of yours by now," James teased as he turned to look around the room.

"I don't think that will ever happen," Sirius commented absent-mindedly with his eyes closed, the room's layout changing when he concentrated.

"Do I need to remind you of how clumsy you became when you finally shot up?" Remus blinked as towering walls of items appeared, forming what looked like a labyrinth of roads, bordered by piles of damaged furniture and books the amount of which he'd never seen.

"I did not! James was the one tripping and bumping into everything," Sirius protested, seemingly unimpressed by the sight before him as he picked a direction and began to move into it.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, he's right," James laughed as he took the lane beside the one Sirius had entered. "He's the one who rubbed our sore limbs and brewed potions to help us with our growing pains while he himself cheerfully skipped through the process."

"True," Remus remembered, smiling as something else crossed his mind while he picked the lane on Sirius' other side and looked around for the diadem Sirius had described to him. "Hey Sirius, remember when you actually managed to crack a rib from laughing when James tumbled from his own broom because he miscalculated his swing?"

"You swore you'd never mention that again!"

Remus yelped as something hit him right on the head, surprised to see a stuffed bunny land at his feet.

"Did you just throw a bunny at me?" he asked incredulous, looking around as he heard a smothered laugh.

"Seemed like a better idea than a cauldron," James shrugged, waving at him from a small distance away.

"I have an enormous stuffed troll here if you'd prefer that," Sirius' voice sounded further away, telling Remus he'd made more progress than they had.

"Why...you know what? I don't even want to know how that got here, just leave it where it is," Remus shook his head as James stifled a laugh. "Maybe it would be a nice present for Harry?"

"Are you trying to traumatise my son, Moony?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Just his father," Remus laughed before he caught sight of something else. "Hey...could a living dragon survive in here?"

"I doubt it, why?" James climbed a pile of broken tables to get a look at what Remus was looking at. "Are you sure it are dragon egg shells?"

"I think so."

"I think we'd have heard a dragon by now if it was in here with all the noise the two of you are making," Sirius laughed. "And for the record, James. You did threaten him, but he never actually swore not to tell anyone."

"What did I do to deserve you guys?" James threw up his arms in mock despair.

"Aww, you love us, really," Sirius became visible as he climbed on top of a large blistered cupboard, looking around.

"You, always. Not so sure about him right now," but James was grinning as he said it so Remus just gasped in mock shock as he turned to his bespectacled friend and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just have to run off with your brother."

"Might be there's a sunset and a horse hidden in here somewhere among all this junk," Sirius called back. "I think I found it."

"That's fast," Remus muttered as he and James made their way towards him, coming to a stop beside a chipped bust of a very ugly looking old warlock that was standing unsteadily on a crate to see Sirius kneel beside a pillow on which a tiara, decorated with a blue sapphire shaped like an oval was rested.

"Is that truly the Horcrux?" James asked as he handed Sirius his handkerchief so he could pick it up and the Room's layout became bare before their eyes.

Aware Sirius had probably requested space to work with, Remus watched as his best friend placed the diadem on the ground.

"Yeah, can't you hear it wailing?" Sirius rose to his feet again and now that he´d mentioned it, Remus could indeed make out the faint noise, though James shook his head.

"No, but seeing that you two can I assume it's probably influenced by dark magic as I can't really detect that the way the two of you can."

"Might have a point there, it's almost like it's calling out to end its suffering," Sirius muttered as he pulled out his wand and Remus shivered as he realised he was right. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Remus raised his wand in precaution as James wrapped a protective shield around Sirius just in case and without another world Sirius began to recite the complicated and ancient spell.

High-pitched shrieking filled the air around them, though Remus was quick to muffle the sound so it wouldn't break Sirius' concentration.

Before their eyes the diadem lit up as it caught on fire and all three of them winced as the shrill shrieking broke from his silencing charm before abruptly cutting off.

A moment later Sirius' mirror vibrated and while he and James answered it, Remus put the fire out before it could spread.

"It's gone, the smoke died just now," Lily informed them over the loud crying of Harry.

"Good, did its screaming wake him up?"

"There was no screaming here, the lantern burst into flames and my yelp woke up Harry."

"Are you all right?" Sirius scanned her worriedly.

"I'm fine, I hadn't expected the fire but you guys taught me how to deal with hostile Fiendfyre."

"Fiendfyre?"

"Same thing happened here," Remus joined them.

"Does that mean the other Horcruxes burst into flames as well?" Lily bounced Harry on her hip, shifting the mirror to the table to be able to use both arms freely.

"We can check the ring as we know exactly where that one is located," James suggested.

"Might be wise," Lily nodded.

"We'll check to be sure, hey pup?"

Harry immediately quieted down at the familiar nickname.

"Siri come home?" he sniffled.

"Soon buddy, Daddy and I need to do something else first. Mummy told me about the fire?"

"Bad fire, but Mummy made it gone."

"Good Mummy, did you know Remy put our fire out?" Sirius smiled as Harry's green eyes widened in amazement.

"Remy did?"

"Yes," Lily had to stifle a laugh as Sirius nodded solemnly.

"Good Remy!"

"Good Remy indeed, think you can keep Mummy company for a bit longer, champ?"

"Yeah! Siri and Daddy home soon?"

"Very soon, pup. And we'll even bring along Remy for the night."

"Really?" Harry clapped his hands happily, tears completely forgotten now.

"Yeah, but I expect you to be asleep when we get back so you'll have to see him in the morning, all right?"

"You make pancakes?"

"Only if you're asleep," Sirius bargained. "Will you be good tonight?"

"Yah," the enthusiastic toddler nodded happily at the promise of pancakes and James and Remus chuckled as Harry buried his face in Lily's shoulder in a clear promise to sleep, his mother mouthing a silent thank you.

"Atta boy, see you soon, buddy," Sirius closed the link and put the mirror in his back pocket again. "How big is the damage?"

"Not bad, I caught it in time to do nothing more than burn the ground the diadem was on," Remus assured him as he knew Sirius cared about the castle. "How are we going to Little Hangleton? Back through the tunnel or are you asking Tiffy to take us from here directly?"

"I can't, this is one of the only locations in the world where a House-elf cannot Apparate in or out off, even when their master is calling," Sirius explained. "No idea why but we'll have to go through the tunnel again and I'd rather Apparate there than risk bringing Tiffy along."

"Willingly Apparate three times in one day, never thought I'd see the day," James whistled impressed.

"Yeah well, I might just use it more often if it means I get to keep you around longer," Sirius muttered, looking down.

"Nah, we'll stick to your motorbike if we're not in a hurry," James stepped forward to wrap an arm around his brother, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I assume you don't want to confront Dumbledore yet?" Remus asked after giving them a moment to draw silent comfort in each other, aware they hadn't truly let down their guards yet as they would not have felt safe enough to do so before.

"No, I rather have we are all rested for that. Let's go to Little Hangleton and call it a night, what does your little book say?" James squeezed Sirius' hand as the other pulled out the small black book and paged through it to the Gaunt's family tree.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, born the thirty-first of December nineteen twenty-six, date of passing, Thirty-first of October nineteen eighty-one," Sirius read. "Gaunt bloodline extinguished."

"We've truly done it," Remus breathed out amazed. "After so many years, the war is finally over that easily?"

"Don't count on it, just because the big boss is gone doesn't mean his followers are," James sighed. "Now the real challenge begins as I have no doubt others will try to rise to power."

"And they'll continue doing so as long as the Ministry is corrupt and half the Wizarding world is bigot," Sirius added. "That reminds me, can you send off a Patronus to the Longbottoms?"

"To tell them to stay in hiding because it's not safe yet?" James asked to confirm.

"And that they shouldn't trust Dumbledore, tell them you'll explain as soon as you can but to stay hidden no matter what they hear, at least until you've managed to speak to them," Sirius nodded.

"Do you think they'll believe you?" Remus asked as James shot off his Patronus.

"They won't take a chance with their son's safety," Sirius confirmed. "We wouldn't take the slightest chance with Harry either."

He looked up to Remus. "Are you going to remain standoffish like that or are you going to give us a hug?"

"Like you need to ask," Remus smiled as he stepped forward to meet his best friends in a tight embrace, holding on for several moments until James stepped back with a smile.

"Let's go," he led the way back to the tunnel and they made their way in.

"Found what you were looking for?" Aberforth was waiting for them on the other side, helping them through.

"Yeah," Remus straightened.

"Can you keep something quiet for now, Abe?" James looked around the Inn to see it empty.

"No one's here, I closed up after you guys arrived so no one would disturb us. And you should know the answer to that by now," Aberforth grumbled.

"He's dead."

"He? You mean..."

"The main villain, Lord Snakiness," James grinned as Aberforth sank into the chair Sirius quickly pulled up.

"Are you yanking my chain, boy?"

"No, he showed up at my house earlier this evening..."

"But the Fidelius..." Aberforth's blue eyes widened in shock, turning to scan Sirius for injuries.

"We have concrete evidence that Peter betrayed us," Sirius softly told him and Aberforth immediately understood.

"That worthless piece of ..."

"We know and we will get to the bottom of that, but that is not our main priority right now," James told him everything that had happened.

"Albus has always kept secrets and he is a manipulative old fool," Aberforth rubbed a hand over his face.

"I know, you've warned us against him. That is the reason we refused his offer for him to become our Secret Keeper," James admitted. "I didn't like the idea of Sirius endangering himself for our sake, but I didn't trust Dumbledore enough."

"And you were clearly right. Knowing him, he was probably counting on you to do so," Aberforth growled. "If he's truly known about Pettigrew like I suspect he did, then I wouldn't put it above him to have framed Sirius for your deaths, just to get a powerful political opponent out of his way."

"I'm not..."

"You are the grandson of Arcturus Black and his heir, he made it known that you would take his place even when Orion Black was still alive," Aberforth said. "You've already proven that you cannot be controlled, by various actions while still at Hogwarts and your sheer refusal to follow Dumbledore's lead if you disagreed with his actions. Evident in both your actions when James went missing during a confrontation and your actions involving Remus."

"Meaning that he'd believe I am too dangerous to leave in place?"Sirius' voice was soft as he was clearly thinking about what Aberforth was saying.

"Our Wills and the laws would have kept him safe," James argued. "Not even Dumbledore can avoid either of those and Lily and I made sure to both mention the decoy in our Wills."

"With the level of corruption going on at the Ministry I wouldn't be surprised if they somehow lost your Wills or claimed there were none in the first place. And the Goblins wouldn't be a recognised party to vow for the existence of one."

"Abe has a point. We need to tread careful if we are going to confront Dumbledore," Sirius sighed.

"I will help in any way I can," Aberforth promised. "But to be sure he cannot play with your minds despite how strong your shields are, it might be wise to finally put on your rings to add a layer of protection to your minds and protect Remus in some way as well."

"I'll need to talk to Arcturus about getting my Heir ring and give Remus the Matriarch ring. There is no rule only the actual Matriarch can wear it," Sirius thought out loud.

"Wouldn't Walburga have that one?" Aberforth wondered.

"No, Arcturus took it from her after I ran away and has been holding onto it since I am not engaged to anyone."

"And that ring would protect me from anything Dumbledore might attempt?" Remus turned to Sirius.

"Yes, it will give you the same protection the Heir ring has. Even if potions are put in your food or drinks, the ring will annul the effects if your nose doesn't detect them. Same with obedience and controlling spells," James was the one who answered, raising his hand to show them the ring he always wore. "I was meant to pass it on to Harry after our father died, but I couldn't bring myself to wear his Lord ring yet."

"Understandable," Aberforth rose to his feet again. "But you need to get a move on, if you are going to check that thing and remain unnoticed for now. It won't be long before someone will notice the Gaunt line has ended, meaning he's gone. You better be careful, though. He might be gone, but his Death Eaters are still out there."

"We will be. Thank you, Abe, for everything," Sirius clasped hands with him but Aberforth wouldn't have any of it and pulled him into a hug. "You be careful out there and stay alive, you hear me kid? All of you better do so."

"We will," Sirius promised as he stepped back. "I'll send Tiffy to inform you when we arrive back home safely."

"You finally agreed to take that little one on?"

"She wouldn't be safe from your brother's questioning once he found out we'd taken James' cloak back so she'll be safer with me now."

"She will be. I'll keep an eye out for her then," Aberforth patted Sirius' shoulder, once more pulling him into a hug and Remus gave a single nod when the older man locked eyes with him in a clear request to keep Sirius safe.

"We need to get going," James placed a hand on Sirius' biceps with a nod to Aberforth, promising the same thing and Sirius turned to him.

"I guess I'll have to Apparate you guys there," he grimaced; both James and Remus grinned at him as they placed a hand onto his arms so he could indeed do so.

"Watch it!" Sirius' hand shot out to stop them both as they took a step forward, almost crashing into an old man standing only a few steps before them.

"What happened?" Remus watched men in black suits and wearing yellow helmets run around.

"Where..." the man shook his head confused. "The old shack caught on fire. Said they should've broken it down years ago."

"Why didn't they?" Sirius asked.

"Private ground. Owners haven't been seen since I was a young man, but the government can't just level the darn thing to the ground without permission."

"So no one lived there?"

"Not since the tramp passed away as far as I know."

"James, they can't put that out if it's Fiendfyre," Remus whispered as Sirius spoke to the man.

"I know, I can subtly turn it into a normal fire if you distract the man," James whispered back.

"You've lived here all your life?" Remus spoke up as James began to mutter under his breath and the man distractedly turned to Remus.

"I was born here. I used to work as a gardener for the Riddle family living up in Riddle House up the hill," the man indicated to a large manor just barely visible through the darkness.

"The Riddle family?" Sirius asked.

"You're not from around these parts, are you?" the man raised an eyebrow grudgingly.

"No, my brothers and I were passing through when we saw the flames and decided to check it out," Sirius explained smoothly. "So who are the Riddles?"

"Were, you mean. They're all dead now, died many years ago."

"All of them?" Remus asked surprised.

"Killed, all three of them. Thomas, Mary and their son Tom were all found dead in the drawing room one morning by a maid."

"How were they killed?" Sirius inquired.

"No one knows. They were in perfect health, just keeled over overnight without a clear cause," the man leaned closer almost unconsciously. "Some say the gardener's done it; others say they were scared by something so badly, their hearts just stopped."

"Why would they think that?" Sirius' voice lowered as he matched the man's gossipy tone of voice, leaning in slightly as if greatly interested in what the man had to say.

"The maid found them with sheer terror frozen onto their faces, like they'd seen something terrible just before they died."

"So they suspected the gardener because the spooked to death theory wouldn't work? How would you have killed them if there's no mark on them? I mean, you were their gardener, not a magician, right?" Sirius looked genuinely interested enough that the man only startled momentarily before shrugging and Remus couldn't help but marvel at how easily his best friend made people openly talk to him without even realising they were telling things they would've never told anyone.

"I told the police I saw a boy climbing the hill, but how a teenager would manage to kill three people without a struggle, I haven't the foggiest."

"Very odd. Was their son young?"

"Oh no, in his late thirties. Eloped once with the tramp's daughter. It was the scandal of the village for quite a while. Especially when he returned without her a couple of months later, claiming to have been hoodwinked."

"He thought he'd knocked her up and that's why he married her?" Remus raised an eyebrow as he realised why someone would have been forced to marry another like that back in that time.

"Was only a matter of time before he knocked someone up."

"But he returned, meaning she wasn't pregnant and he left her when he realised the truth?" Sirius frowned.

"Who knows? Either way it served him well, the whole family were arrogant twats and very unpopular. Though the son attracted quite a few women with his dark looks and smooth talking," the man's eyes travelled over Sirius as if he thought he was made of the same stock and Remus shifted uncomfortable.

"I see. I don't suppose they will rebuild the shack?"

"God, I hope not. Awful thing has been a sore sight since before I was born. Anyway, they'd have to trace the owner as like I said, it's private property."

"Who owns the ground the shack was on?"

"You interested in buying it, lad?" the man's blue eyes narrowed. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking about investments? You barely look like you're out of school."

"Just interested in the history of towns like these," Sirius smiled disarmingly. "I meant no offence."

"I...sorry. I think they were called the Gaunts. You might be able to find more about them in the town's archives," the man swallowed, caught once more in Sirius' natural charm. "They usually have records like that."

"Thank you, I just might look into it. We should get going though, before our family gets worried because we've not been in contact," he nodded to the man before turning back to James as Remus could sense the fire had changed, finally allowing the firemen to get control over it.

Without another word they made their way down the hill as they were aware the man was staring after them. "Did you hear all that?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"James softly asked.

"He might have used his paternal family's deaths to create that Horcrux," Sirius advised. "Do you think we should warn Gringotts and the Malfoys?"

"If there is a fire there, then it's already too late to save anyone," Remus swallowed.

"Malfoy Manor is fairly big; we can't not try, can we?" Sirius turned to James.

"As much as I don't like them, we can't just let them die if we might make a difference," James grumbled but took both of their hands to Apparate them to Wiltshire.


	4. Chapter 4

Even from the beginning of the lane, they could already feel the heat of the fire that engulfed Malfoy Manor as Aurors ran around in an attempt to put the fire out, but were clearly failing miserable.

Not held back by discretion, Sirius and James both raised their wands and quickly got the fire under control as Remus spotted Narcissa standing to the side with her son in her arms, the toddler looking at the fire disinterested.

"Black!" Crouch spat Sirius' surname out as everyone turned when the fire suddenly came under control and spotted them. "You are under arrest for the murders of the Potters!"

"What?" Sirius deflected the stunners send at him with ease. "Are you out of your mind?"

"He hasn't killed any Potter," James stepped forward, his own wand raised as Crouch approached with his wand still drawn, three other Aurors flanking him hesitantly.

"He killed the Potters and kidnapped their son! Sick bastard," Crouch shot off several more spells towards Sirius that he and James easily blocked, cursing as Sirius rose a shield around himself and his friends.

Before he could attack again, the Ministry worker was knocked aside by Moody, his last spell hitting a tree behind the Marauders, part of it exploding on impact.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, attacking him like that?!"

"He murdered at least two people in cold blood!"

"And how would you explain that when the guy you accuse him of killing is standing right beside him, actively protecting him?!" the weathered Auror growled as James had indeed half pulled Sirius behind him protectively, despite the other's protests.

"What is the meaning of this attack on my brother?!" James demanded to know.

"Dumbledore confirmed he was the Secret-Keeper, you saw the house was deserted!" Crouch yelled, ignoring James as he got to his feet again, Moody knocking down his wand when he aimed it at Sirius again.

"It was completely empty, I doubt the Dark Lord would've packed all their stuff!"

"Dumbledore again," James growled, his grip on his own wand tightening. "Sirius was not my Secret-Keeper, Peter Pettigrew was."

"Pettigrew?...why?" Moody turned to him intrigued as the other Aurors looked at each other surprised.

"Because we didn't know who the spy was, we told everyone Sirius was our Secret-Keeper to protect our real one," James explained.

"A decoy. That is very clever," Moody nodded.

"He's lying, must clearly be under the Imperius Curse," Crouch spat out, raising his wand again and James tensed but Moody knocked his wand down once more.

"Be quiet you fool. The Imperius Curse doesn't work on any of them, you know that as well as I do and don't even bother to suggest Polyjuice."

"How can you be so sure there is no Polyjuice involved?" A dark-skinned guy Remus only vaguely recognised spoke up before Crouch got a chance to open his mouth again.

"Because both Lupin and Black would be able to tell if he was someone under Polyjuice, they've always been able to tell and even if Black can be, Lupin cannot be Polyjuiced," Moody revealed. "Potter, show me your Patronus."

"Expecto Patronum," James' stag ran around them and Moody nodded approvingly. "That's his."

"That could be faked," Crouch snapped.

"Are you truly so set on arresting people for the general image that you're going after a clearly innocent man?" Moody snapped.

"He is a dark wizard, we all know it and who knows how many people's he's killed for his master! He needs to be thrown into Azkaban, I've always known he would end up there and I will see him get where he belongs even if it's the last thing I do!"

"You're walking a fine line between insanity and corruption there," Moody told him warningly, making Crouch bristle in anger but quiet down as Moody turned to James.

"Dumbledore showed up at the Ministry, telling us the Potters had been attacked by You-Know-Who, having been betrayed by Black. When we got to the house, there was a corpse there, but no sign of you or your family."

"They are safe. We were indeed attacked and betrayed, but by Peter, not Sirius," James repeated.

"A clever decoy, but why would Dumbledore claim you were dead when I can clearly see you are not?"

"I don't know what Dumbledore is playing at; Hagrid showed up at the house mere minutes after the attack and told us Dumbledore said we were dead."

"Dumbledore sent Hagrid to your house? Why?"

"To retrieve my son and bring him into the care of a woman who hates everything to do with magic, all the while knowing perfectly well who his appointed guardian is if something were to happen to my wife and me."

"Dumbledore sent Hagrid to retrieve Harry?" Moody raised an eyebrow. "How did he know the child was still alive or that you were attacked in the first place? And why would he be interested in retrieving another's child when we all know Black is his godfather."

"I don't know, how did he even know where the house was if he believed Sirius was the Secret-Keeper?"

"He showed us a slip of paper; I didn't think anything of it since Black could have prepared it in case of emergency."

"I never gave him anything, I actually haven't seen the man since we set up our plans," Sirius revealed. "Peter must have given him the slip of paper and even if he just sent it to him, the old fool has seen our handwritings often enough to know the difference."

Moody nodded. "Yes...he would as I'm sure even I'd recognise the differences in them upon truly paying attention. How did you survive?"

"Sirius saved us. He discovered Peter was gone from the safe house and hurried to us, arriving just in time to stop Riddle from killing me."

"How? I assume Pettigrew's safe house wouldn't be near your own?"

"He Apparated there," Remus gave a faint smile as Moody's eyebrow rose in surprise as it was no secret to any who knew him that Sirius hated Apparition, it was why he always used his motorbike instead.

"And the corpse?" Moody stayed on track, though the man's eyes told Remus he was already aware of who the corpse was, the other Aurors glancing at each other confused while Crouch' eyes narrowed.

"Is Tom Riddle, better known as You-Know- Who," James confirmed.

"He...he's truly dead?" the female Auror stuttered in disbelief. "How?"

"I killed him when he raised his wand to kill my brother," Sirius admitted.

"You...so you are a murderer! Arrest..."

"Shut up, Crouch," Moody cut him off with a bark. "He's done what we failed to do and should receive a medal for his service."

"He's a Black!"

"His name is Potter-Black," James corrected him. "I'd tell you to cast Prior Incantatem, but he's cast quite a few spells since saving our family."

"By using murder! He is too dangerous to bring in al.." Crouch' wand was magically ripped from his hands by James as the man raised it at Sirius once more, the former Chaser catching it blindly with his free hand. "How dare you! I am the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!"

"You are a highly placed Ministry worker continuously threatening and insulting a proven innocent man in petty behaviour and I won't stand for it," James spat, handing the wand to Moody. "As a Wizengamot member I cannot tolerate this type of behaviour towards any innocent party and will put forth a motion of no confidence at this tactless display."

"As Lord Potter I demand for him to face consequences for treating a respected member of my family and this community with utter disrespect. I am sure Lord Black will be disgusted by this bigoted, incompetent treatment of a Department Head to his Heir as well and will take further action when I tell him about it," James continued.

"You can't..."

"Shut it, Crouch. You heard Lord Potter; he's placing an official motion of no confidence against you. Do you second that, Black?"

"Yes, I do," Sirius confirmed. "As the Heir to the House of Black I second that motion and make a complaint of my own about his incompetent and disgraceful behaviour towards me without me giving him cause."

"So it will be. Bartemius Crouch, during the investigation of this motion you will be on suspension and as your second in command I will take over your current position until the hearing."

"I am the Head of the Department!" Crouch spluttered as Moody dropped the wand in an evidence bag and handed it over to the dark-skinned Auror.

"Shacklebolt and Proudfoot will accompany Mister Crouch back to the Ministry and book him in. No one speaks to him until I've returned," Moody ignored Crouch.

"Alastor...you can't seriously take these petty demands seriously! He's a Black, a dark wizard and just admitted he is guilty of murder. Any civilian who commits murder is to be arrested!"

"I believe Mister Black performed a service to the community and I'm sure the whole Ministry will agree," Shacklebolt spoke up quietly as he pocketed the wand. "Do you wish for me to put out an arrest warrant for Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"As you wish, sir," the dark-skinned man gave both James and Sirius an intrigued look as he locked a hand around Crouch's biceps before the three of them Disapparated with a spluttering Crouch.

Sirius dropped the shield while Moody sighed and turned back to them.

"All right, so you took out You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, I have evidence he is truly dead, too," Sirius pulled the small black book out of his pocket, showing Moody the Gaunt's line had ended.

"I see, what about Lucius Malfoy? How does he play into this?" Moody handed the book to the red-haired Auror beside him when Sirius indicated she could have a look.

"What about him?" Sirius asked.

"He's dead."

"The fire killed him?" Remus asked surprised.

"No, his wife said she was woken by him clutching his arm and screaming bloody murder before he just died. She managed to drag him out when the fire started and we've discovered a burned out mark on his inner left forearm, know anything about that?"

"No, what kind of mark?" Sirius asked confused.

"The Dark Mark, I've seen it before on some confirmed Death Eaters and think it might be something they all have."

"Like an identification mark," James realised.

"Or a summoning mark," Sirius nodded. "That could be how they communicate and recognise each other."

"If that is true, then we could use it to identify others much easier."

"It would make things simpler," Moody agreed with Remus, though Sirius shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't mark everyone that way, too risky for the lowly followers to somehow betray him. I think, if we are right, that he only marked those closest to him, the most trustworthy and loyal ones."

"But if we can find those marked, they could be interrogated about the ones not marked," James mused.

"Alastor...should you be discussing all of this with civilians?" The short redhead stepped forward and Remus thought he recognised her as Amelia Bones, someone who'd been a few years above them at Hogwarts.

"They're with me," Moody waved her off. "I trust them and would have made them Aurors the moment they graduated if their hearts hadn't laid elsewhere. Trust me Amelia, if there's anyone you want at your side in these times then it's these three."

"I think we've seen enough fighting to last us a lifetime," Sirius half turned as Narcissa broke free from the Aurors beside her and marched into their direction. "Keep quiet, I want to try something."

"What are you doing here?" she sniffed angrily, hoisting her son up higher in her arms.

"We're here to check on a friend. My House-elf heard of the fire and asked me if she could go check if her friend was all right. Because it's dangerous out there, I said I'd go instead and these two refused to let me go alone after all that happened tonight," Sirius smoothly told her.

"What friend?" Narcissa' anger turned to surprise.

"Dobby," if Remus hadn't become a master at keeping his face straight during their Hogwarts adventures, he might just have given the game away as he hadn't expected that answer and wondered what Sirius was playing at.

"You're here for that worthless House-elf?"

"What? You thought I'd come here for you or your worthless husband?" Sirius snorted. "I don't care what happens to you, you are of no importance to me."

"But the elf is?"

"He is my House-elf's friend, which makes his mine. Where is he?"

"If he knows what is good for him, he'll have burned to death! About the only good thing that thing's ever done."

"If he is that worthless to you, then I suppose you won't care if we take him off your hands," James spoke up, clearly aware what Sirius was after and Remus allowed himself a small smile even as Moody rolled his eyes.

"I...what?"

"You heard him; we're taking Dobby off your hands since you are clearly unhappy with him."

"And what do you plan to offer for him?"

"Nothing at all. As your future Head of House, I am authorised to take him off your hands if the ownership doesn't work out."

"He's my husband's elf!"

"No, he's not. When Lucius married you, he married into the Black family as you well know. All his assets fell under Arcturus' rule when he signed that marriage contract, which includes house-elves. Dobby!"

"Master?" a house-elf, just a little taller than Tiffy appeared, looking up at Sirius with pitiful scared green eyes before bowing low to the ground in acknowledgement of who he was, making Narcissa gasp as she realised Sirius had spoken the truth.

"Hello Dobby, I'm glad to see you're all right. I hope the new conditions are not a problem for you?" Sirius asked kindly.

"No, Master. Dobby is always pleased to serve," the small elf bowed again.

"No need for that, Dobby. Both the bowing and the Master stuff. My name is Sirius and these are my brother James and my housemate and close friend Remus. As now's not really the time, we'll discuss your work conditions later on, all right?"

"Of course, M- Sirius. Where would you like Dobby to go?"

"Why don't you join Tiffy for now, she's the one who told me about you and I'm sure she will be very happy to see you. Do you have anything left or was all lost in the fire?"

The small elf gave a hesitant and surprised smile in answer to Sirius' question.

"Dobby has no possessions, Sir," he answered softly.

"Then we'll get you some in due time. Will you tell Lily and Tiffy we'll be home as soon as we can?"

"Yes, Sir," with a small nod not unlike a bow the house-elf quickly Disapparated with a cracking bang.

"You took my elf from me, how am I supposed to do things now? I have no house, no husband..." Narcissa snapped, not looking at all like a grieving widow but more like a tantrum throwing child in Remus' opinion.

"I'm sure you can go to your lovely sister," there was no remorse or pity in Sirius' voice as he turned from her, dismissing her presence as two of the Aurors led her away again. "Do you still need us?"

"Not right now, I'll make sure the arrest warrant against you is dropped, if Kingsley hasn't already done so."

"Then we'll be returning home," Sirius leaned in close to Moody and whispered something into his ear, making the weathered Auror look at him surprised.

"Why..."

"Because we trust you and someone should know just in case," James spoke for Sirius, taking his brothers hand. "We will not risk a situation like this happening ever again."

"Come by tomorrow so we can discuss things more...openly," Sirius squeezed James' hand, conjuring a phial and extracted something from his mind. "I can't tell you exactly how I came to be in possession of this yet, but I think this might help with locating those other followers."

"A memory?" a scarred eyebrow was raised as Moody accepted the phial.

"Not just one, that there contains all the memories of Tom Riddle that I could get access to," Sirius informed him.

"How the bloody...can't tell me yet," Moody rubbed a hand over his face as Amelia stared at the phial in shock. "We will verify the authenticity of this just in case it comes to trials but thank you."

"It's our pleasure," Sirius smiled as he slipped his free hand in Remus' so James could Apparate them.

"Oh, wait! I still have your book," Amelia dropped the book, stumbling in her hurry to return it to Sirius and wasted no time in retrieving it from the ground.

"So..." she trailed off with a gasp as her eyes fell onto the open page. "Alastor..."

"What is it?" Moody accepted the book from her, his eyes widening slightly at what he saw. "The Lestrange line ended."

"What?" all three of them moved to stand at Moody's side so they could all look at the book.

"What could have taken Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange out?" Remus wondered amazed. "They are two of the strongest known Death Eaters there are!"

"Well, they are dead. As is Rabastan," James' eyes narrowed. "They died today...same as Malfoy."

He paged through the book. "Avery, the Carrows and Rosier are dead as well."

"What about Nott and Goyle?" Sirius asked, a look of understanding coming over his features.

"Both dead as well, same day," Moody answered. "Their sons are alive, though."

"Yeah, but they can't be much more than toddlers so I doubt they are Death Eaters," James dismissed the children.

"Think I can borrow this for a while?" Moody closed the book.

"I have a better idea," Sirius was quick to copy the book and exchanged the copies. "You can keep that one."

"You do know the bookshops would be very annoyed with you, right?" Moody accepted the new copy and pocketed it. "Well, you better get going before the journalists show up. I'll come by tomorrow or the day after to discuss things more thoroughly."

"Take your time, if our assumption is correct then you'll have a lot on your plate the upcoming days," James hesitated.

"I'll personally inform the Minister of what happened and what we believe."

"And I shall inform the Wizengamot," Amelia spoke up. "I don't think it would be wise if you came out of hiding right away, not until it's cleared up what is the meaning of Dumbledore's actions."

"And Riddle's followers have been dealt with. When it comes out that you killed him, you and your family will become high-profile targets," Moody agreed.

"It might be easy to lure several of them out, though," Sirius turned to Remus and James. "Remember how the followers showed up despite most protections whenever his name was spoken until no one truly dared to any more?"

"If we use his name in a controlled environment, we could lure out several of his followers," James caught on to what Sirius was thinking. "But where are you going to find someone still willing to use his name?"

"We could use Dumbledore for that," Moody offered. "He's always saying we shouldn't fear the name and to use it, despite knowing about what happens when it's used."

"So let him actually use the name," Remus agreed. "I don't think I've heard him actually use it, usually says the Dark Lord or similar names."

"That's settled then," glancing at the still smouldering Manor, Moody sighed. "Amelia, why don't you get everyone ready to return to the Ministry as soon as possible?"

"Of course and if I may say so, thank you for what you did," Amelia nodded to Sirius with a small smile, acknowledging what he'd done before sending Moody a knowing look and leaving.

Shaking his head fondly, Moody leaned towards Sirius once she was far enough away that they were alone. "Does the true reason of you guys being here have to do with the fire?"

"Yes, Horcruxes," Sirius whispered back, causing Moody to jerk back in shock.

"He wouldn't!"The man clearly knew what they were as the shock turned into disgusted horror.

"He did."

"You said it in plural, which means there is more than one?" Moody lowered his voice again.

"Five of them in total, we destroyed them and went to check if they're truly gone. There was Fiendfyre at all three scenes we've checked now so I think it is safe to assume the same happened at the other locations."

"Where?"

"Hogwarts, Little Hangleton and here."

"Right, and do you know the locations of the other two?" Moody blinked surprised at Hogwarts mentioning but didn't ask further.

"Gringotts, and a cave. I haven't focused on exactly where it is yet, though I am pretty sure it is located in Delamere Forest in Cheshire. There is not much risk for people as the cave is located on a large cliff and rather wet so even Fiendfyre won't spread quickly," Sirius couldn't quite suppress a small yawn as he spoke and Moody stepped back immediately.

"I'll check Delamere Forest to put the fire out, you should get some rest, don't worry, Sirius. I'll make sure the Minister knows exactly how Riddle got taken out of the picture and if our theory turns out to be true, that you lads had no idea killing him would in turn take out all of his marked followers."

"I appreciate that," James stepped back to Sirius' side. "We'll be going then, I'm sure Lily is wondering where we're at."

"I'll send someone to check Gringotts to see if everything's all right there. Any idea exactly where it was?"

"The Lestrange vault," Sirius answered immediately.

"Of course it is. Get your butts home safely and stay that way, I'll contact you soon," Moody promised with a nod and Remus stepped closer to place a hand on James' shoulder as his friend slipped a hand into Sirius'.

With another nod, they Apparated back to Marauder Cottage to inform Lily of all that had happened and await Moody's visit.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Moody five days to show up for that information in person and the man knew he looked tired and drawn when Lily opened the door, already aware he'd be coming.

"Alastor?"

"You best call everyone in; I assume Sirius and Remus are still here?" Moody said in greeting as he entered.

"Yes, they're in the living room with Harry. Guys, Moody's here!" he winced slightly at the suddenly raised voice, not sure why she found the need to warn them in advance, but hung his coat without comment and followed her.

"You've got a nice place here," he complimented as he looked around, taking in the various defences he could sense with appreciation. "Very defend-able and secluded from curious eyes. Nice wards, too."

"It's Sirius and Remus' new place, they bought it a few days before…well," she trailed off as they entered the living room and Moody chuckled as all three men were sprawled out on the floor, building towers with blocks that the toddler sitting on Sirius' back happily smashed down again.

"Hey, look who's here, pup," Sirius tickled Harry's side, making the child look up to Moody and promptly slide down to hide his face against his godfather's chest. "Aww, he's a good guy, sweetheart."

"Good instincts, lad," Moody wasn't offended by the child's reaction, aware that if adults were startled by the scars on his face and his gruff voice then it would especially scare one so young.

"Do you want tea?"

"Yes, please," taking a seat at the table, he watched amused as the toddler refused to budge from Sirius when the man made to rise to his feet.

It was the same every time and although it could be a little irritating, it was mostly endearing to see a third generation of Potters so enamoured and protective of the young Black.

He'd heard endless stories from Harold about what the two lads had been up to at Hogwarts, the ingenious pranks they and their friends played and how bright they were.

The old man had always spoken of James and Sirius as if they were one package and frankly, Moody thought that was probably the truth as they were always together.

And he had been able to tell immediately just how close James and Sirius were even when they were still teenagers, willing to lay down their life for the other when needed if it would keep the other safe. Their interactions and the love displayed between the two spoke of an unbreakable bond.

Something Charlus must have seen as well as he officially adopted the young Black heir as his second son, he and his wife taking the boy in immediately after he ran away from Grimmauld Place.

To see the youngest Potter act the way he did, came as no surprise to the weathered Auror, it seemed every Potter was bound to fall for Sirius' charm.

Although he knew it went both ways as Sirius was incredibly protective of the Potters as well, almost dying to protect both James and Harry on several occasions while trying to keep them safe.

It was why he'd been incapable of truly believing it when Dumbledore said it had been Sirius who'd betrayed the Potters, not even when Dumbledore informed Crouch of the supposedly suspicious behaviour the lad had displayed.

After the initial relief and shock of seeing those three appear at Malfoy Manor alive and well had passed, he'd immediately known Dumbledore had lied, although he hadn't known why.

"Think you can play on your own for a while, pup? Daddy, Mummy, Remy and I need to talk to Moody for a while."

"Siri stay," Harry pouted, small hands tightening on Sirius' shirt.

"How about you go play with Dobby and Tiffy and Daddy and Remy will keep an eye on Siri, huh?" James suggested and Sirius tried to stifle a laugh.

"Two eyes even, and we'll sit beside him," Remus added, holding out a hand to the small child. "Deal?"

Bright green eyes turned to look at Remus, taking in his tall stature and seeming to like what he was seeing, nodded in agreement, to the other two's amusement.

"Okay," the toddler finally released Sirius' shirt and as if summoned the two House-elves came out of the kitchen, carrying beverages.

Moody was surprised to see both elves dressed in an odd collection of clothes that were unlike any garments he'd ever seen on House-elves.

But remembered almost immediately that both Sirius and James were for House-elf rights, having overheard several arguments about how many Pure-Bloods treated their House-elves horrible.

It was the reason he hadn't truly been surprised to see the two take the pathetic male elf from the Malfoys' hands, clearly aware the creature was treated horribly by the family.

Something the new conditions had clearly rectified as both elves looked more than happy and healthy, taking Harry with them to the other room while the four adults joined him at the table.

"So, what news do you bring?" James asked and Moody shook his thoughts off.

"Lots of it, but first off, you were right about Gringotts. They had a fire in the Lestrange vault, though they have precautions in place that kept the fire from spreading and had put it out by the time the Aurors arrived there," Moody informed them. "Secondly...I don't know if there's an easy way to say this..."

"What?"

"Grimmauld Place burned to the ground. The Muggles evacuated without any injured, but number twelve was burned down completely."

"How did that happen?" Sirius' voice unsurprisingly held no note of sadness.

"We managed to interrogate the House-elf, Kreacher. And although I didn't understand completely at that time, it turns out Black defected from the Dark Lord and had found out about the Horcruxes as well."

"Regulus defected?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "The idiot was enamoured with Riddle for years, what happened?"

"Long story short, Voldemort used Kreacher to hide the Horcrux in the cave and then left the elf to die."

"Wrong thing to do, if there is anything Regulus cared about more than Riddle, it's that darn elf," Sirius sighed as he seemed to realise something. "So Kreacher took the locket from the cave and stored it in Grimmauld Place?"

"Y-yes...how did you know?"

"I've seen those memories and know the protections placed on each Horcrux. Assuming he went in like the idiot he was, he probably drank the potion himself to spare Kreacher and ended up being dragged into the water by the Inferi."

"Why wouldn't he have ordered Kreacher to take him with him?" Remus wondered. "I mean, I assume the elf could Apparate in and out of the cave without trouble."

"Because he probably ordered him to leave without him, not even thinking he could order that," James answered for Sirius. "House-elves can't ignore direct orders, even if they want to."

"That's what Kreacher told us as well before he died," Moody nodded.

"Sorry if we're not grieving the thing's death, he deserved it," James grumbled. "What about Walburga?"

"She didn't make it out either; Arcturus confirmed her death the following morning, both his tapestry and your book confirming it."

"I hope she suffered," the hatred in Remus' voice was palpable, James and Lily nodding in agreement.

"While I would normally not wish any such fate upon anyone, she got off much too easy," James reached out to take Sirius' hand.

"Yeah well, at least she's gone," Moody wasn't truly surprised by the reactions of the four across of him, aware how much they all hated the Black family after all they'd done to their friend.

"Seeing that you used his name just now, I assume you've rounded up his followers?"

"We've arrested all of them, every single one that were revealed by Voldemort's own memories. Most of them have already had trials, actually. Some were Kissed immediately, like Greyback and the Mulcibers, while others were sentenced to lifelong in Azkaban."

"Greyback was arrested?" Remus' breathing stocked and Sirius immediately pulled him closer when Moody nodded.

"You know him?"

"He was the one who bit him as a child," James revealed softly, rubbing Remus' back, tears sliding down the brown-haired man's cheeks as he leaned against Sirius.

"Then I am sure you will be relieved to hear he died early last night, two days after being arrested and Kissed, along with his gang," Moody softly informed him as he realised exactly what this news meant to the werewolf and those closest to him.

Giving them a moment, he looked up as Lily retrieved a glass of water for the emotional man, smiling as he accepted it with a smile.

"Sorry, what about the Mark. Were we right about that?"

"Yes, you were," Moody allowed the change in topic, going along with it. "Twenty-four marked Death Eaters died on the thirty-first of October, their families saying they all began screaming while clutching at their left arms before just dying. Arcturus looked into it for us and discovered there is a connection between Voldemort and his followers through that mark so when Voldemort was killed, so were those who he'd given his mark."

"Merlin," Sirius breathed out shocked. "I killed..."

"No you didn't," James was quick to cut him off. "They died because they joined his ranks and we already discovered you can't be given the mark unwillingly."

"But..."

"James is right," Moody interrupted him now. "Several people testified under Veritaserum what those from the inner circle had to do to get the mark, having heard some boast about it. And although I am sure they had no idea exactly what they signed up for, they did so willingly indeed. The Wizengamot already decided that although you indirectly caused their deaths, you are not responsible or accountable for it."

"They were monsters, torturing and murdering innocent people," Lily spoke up, placing a hand on Sirius'.

"Most also had families," Sirius argued. "Some might even have young children like Malfoy did."

"That is not on you, none of that is," James squeezed his hand. "We talked about this before. You saved many people's lives. Who knows how many people would still have died if you hadn't taken Voldemort out the way you did? How many truly innocent people would have been torn from their families, tortured and murdered because their blood is claimed not to be as pure as theirs."

"Or just for the fun of it, because no one's going to stop them," Remus added. "And more selfishly, without you, neither James, Lily nor Harry would still be here."

Watching the two Marauders and Lily try to erase Sirius' guilt, Moody thought that if he hadn't already known the men before them were good people, he'd become convinced of it now.

The fact that Sirius didn't feel any satisfaction or pride for what he'd done, spoke of his good character and Moody was proud of him.

"The Wizengamot basically said the same as James and Remus just did and they are determined to give you an Order of Merlin, First Class."

"I don't want it," Sirius muttered, his guilty expression softened as he caught sight of the toddler happily playing with the two House-elves in the garden.

"Tough luck, James will receive the same thing for the outstanding courage you've both shown during the war and Lily and Remus are nominated for a Second Class."

"They should be the ones to get a First Class," Sirius grumbled.

"No, we've only been fighting from the sidelines and in the background," Lily argued. "And only the last few years."

"You and James have been actively fighting, trying to change things even while we were still in Hogwarts," Remus smiled at the two as James had wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, pulling him close.

"So all the marked Death Eaters died and you're sure you caught all of his followers?" Lily asked after a moment.

"Yes, we double-checked Voldemort's own memories to be certain and realised the truth about people we never even suspected."

"Like?"

"Barty Crouch."

"Crouch's son was a follower?" James' head snapped up.

"Even worse, he was marked," in the shocked silence that followed, Moody took a sip from his tea. He'd hoped for something a little stronger but was aware they probably didn't have any alcohol in the house since neither Sirius nor James drank it and Remus and Lily only rarely.

"How did Crouch take it?" Sirius gave him a bemused smile, rising to his feet to retrieve something from a cupboard above the sink.

"Not very well. It caused quite the uproar and when they learned what happened at Malfoy Manor the Wizengamot demanded his resignation and he has to pay compensation for how he treated you."

"He was fired?"

"Basically, he's confined to house arrest. It's not the first time someone complained about his behaviour, though they did not have the political power to truly do something about it like the two of you do. Ah, please," Moody gratefully held up his half empty cup as Sirius returned with a full bottle of Firewhisky and filled his cup.

"What about Peter?" Sirius sat down again, leaving the bottle on the table.

"He was found dead in Godric's Hollow, near Potters' Cottage," they looked surprised at this news.

"I'm not sure what he was doing there, but from his position it looks like he was hiding in a very awkward position in the bushes, not sure how he even managed to get in there with his size. Might be that he was attempting to hide from the Aurors as he was estimated to have died around the same time we arrived there, mere minutes before we were called to the fire at Malfoy Manor," from the look the three Marauders and Lily shared, he knew they had an idea but didn't ask further as he knew they'd have good reason not to tell him.

"I didn't want to believe the memories we saw in Voldemort's head," Sirius breathed out, the tears appearing in all of their eyes telling Moody they'd already known he was a Death Eater.

"You saw his admittance into the Death Eater circle?" at their nods he took a deep breath and a large sip from his spiked tea. He didn't need to ask further to know how devastated they'd been by that realisation and the knowledge of what he'd done.

"We checked his wand," he began, not sure if he should continue.

"How many people did he kill?" James looked up to him.

"Fourteen. Aside from the information he gave Voldemort and the traps he helped set, he killed fourteen people himself, of whom seven were Muggles," he hesitated but his conscience told him to continue. "And Dumbledore knew he was a traitor for over a year."

"What!" more than one voice exclaimed in anger, though it was James who asked further.

"How did he know?"

"He realised the truth early on, having used Legilimency on the Order members regularly. On those of them that don't have as strong mental shields as we do," he rectified immediately.

"And he didn't do anything about it?"

"No, he testified under Veritaserum that it allowed him to set up traps and get strong opponents out of the way. The giant attack, the missions that killed the Prewett twins and the Bones family...they were all set up traps. The four of you had been set up several times as well, but proved to be more resistant than he'd thought."

"Why?"

"Political power," Moody rubbed a hand over his tired and scarred face, it still haven't sunk in completely how utterly his old friend had played them all. "He'd been tempted by the power his position gave him and wanted to keep on top of everything, being the one everyone looked at without having to deal with all the complaints a Minister would have to."

"And because we don't bow to his every command, we had to be taken out of the way. Why did he send Hagrid to pick up Harry?" James glanced out of the window as if to assure himself his son was still happily playing.

"Because he'd immediately realised through the records that Harry was still alive and wanted to use him for his own gain. Placing him with Lily's relatives, it would ensure he'd remain ignorant of who he was and where he stood. An easy puppet to control once older, there was just one thing in the way."

"Me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. You'd already proven at Hogwarts that you would not bow to his command, something you rubbed in once more when you went after Remus on his mission, saving his life when he was supposed to have been killed."

"So that was a set-up?" Remus had paled considerably and Moody briefly remembered the man across of him had been very loyal to Dumbledore. But neither Sirius nor James looked remotely uncomfortable beside him so he knew his loyalty to his friends was even stronger.

"It was. Sirius was supposed to have been killed at Halloween eve, a dozen Death Eaters were found dead at your apartment. Sent there on a tip from Pettigrew, who had received the information from Dumbledore. When he realised you were still alive, he planned to have you framed for their murders," Moody indicated at Lily and James. "It's what he told Crouch and me. He had specifically sought out Crouch because he knew how much the man hated Sirius and would not demand a trial that might set him free."

He gave them a wry smile. "Unfortunately for him, he was not aware you'd killed Voldemort or had taken your family to safety. Hagrid found the house empty, or so he said," giving Sirius a knowing look, he let him know he was aware the young man had modified the half-giant's memory. But he couldn't fault him for that when he'd have done the exact same thing.

"Where is Dumbledore now?"

"He's been Kissed for his manipulations, his deceptions that led to many deaths and the ones he could have prevented. He knowingly stood by and did nothing when he learned of assassination hits on Fenwick, Dearborn, the Bones, the Prewett twins, the Longbottoms and you guys."

"Their deaths could all have been prevented?" Lily swallowed.

"I don't know if they'd have survived in the end, but some might have. It took five Death Eaters to take down Gideon and Fabian after all. But it happened and the only ones on Voldemort's hit list to survive are you guys and the Longbottoms. Assuming they've not been killed, that is."

"They're fine and still in hiding," Sirius reassured him. "We contacted them as soon as we realised Dumbledore might not be trustworthy and warned them to stay in hiding with their son and they agreed to wait until we're certain everything is safe."

"Good call, Dumbledore saw them as threats as well and wanted them out of the way," Moody nodded.

"I don't know if it truly would have mattered, though. We've already established that Dumbledore was behind several of the assassination hits, so I don't know if him not idly standing by would've changed anything," Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Perhaps lives could have been saved if we'd known the truth sooner and taken him out of play, but I doubt it would have mattered otherwise."

"You are right," James sighed. "It wouldn't have mattered if he had acted when he's the one behind several murders in the first place."

"Why wasn't James called out for the trials? He holds the Potter seat, after all," Sirius asked.

"Because it wasn't considered safe enough to get everyone there. If there was a conflict or uncertainty, you'd have been summoned. But as it was there was a ton of evidence in both cases that your presence wasn't required. I had assumed you would be needed for Dumbledore's hearing, but his own testimony made that unnecessary."

"So you reckon it's safe to come out of hiding?" Lily held up his empty cup in a quiet question if he wanted a refill, but Moody shook his head as he was aware he'd need to leave soon.

"I believe so. Your normal wards should be more than enough to keep you safe and not many would dare to raise the ire of the man who took down Voldemort single-handedly," he gave Sirius a smile.

"So, why don't you guys tell me exactly what happened at Godric's Hollow and how you realised he had made Horcruxes?"

The information that followed left Moody speechless and more than a little horrified as he downed a glass of pure Firewhisky before he could speak again. "You actually entered his mind?!"

"How else did you think I got those memories?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, not like that. If I didn't know you guys were brilliant, I'd call you utterly insane," he thought for a moment. "No, scratch that. I am calling you insane!"

"It was the easiest way to determine if it was true and it helped you find all his followers, didn't it?"

"True," Moody grudgingly admitted. "But you're still idiots, the lot of you."

"Not the first time we've been called that," James shrugged, turning when the garden door opened.

"Siri!" Harry ran in and only Sirius' quick response stopped the toddler from crashing into his chair head first as he stumbled over a block of wood, quickly magically lifting him up mid-fall.

"What have we told you about running?" he berated the child as he lifted him onto his hip.

"No running when there's loose things. Sorry," the boy apologised as he looked up to him guiltily.

"And why is it that you can't do so?"

"Because I trip and get owie like last time and you, Mummy, Daddy and Remy be scared if I'm hurt," Moody couldn't help but be surprised at the smart response.

"So?"

"Clean up before running!"

"Atta boy, though you're forgiven this time because Daddy, Remy and I didn't clean up either," Sirius blew a raspberry on the toddler's belly button as he turned him upside down.

"Siri!" the child giggled as he was turned upright again.

"So, what was it that you wanted to show me, kiddo?"

"I've found a...a...," the little boy wrinkled his nose and questioningly turned to the two House-elves.

"A rose, Harry," Tiffy patiently told him.

"Yeah! A rose!"

"You did?! Where is it?"

"Here," Harry thrust a slightly crushed red rose at Sirius and Moody smiled as the dark-haired young man carefully accepted it, seeing the thorns were removed and it was shortened.

"For me?"

"Yah!" Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Tiffy say roses are for one you love."

"Did she say that?"The little elf giggled guiltily and Moody couldn't suppress his chuckle as Sirius allowed Harry to put the rose in his hair, carefully tucking it behind his ear so it wouldn't fall off.

"You look very stunning, Black," he couldn't help but say and it wasn't even a lie as the rose indeed looked well on him, complementing the short dark hair perfectly.

"Oh shut it," Sirius rolled his eyes at him, smiling at Harry. "I love it, pup. Thank you."

"Well, I better get going. Amelia is going to take over as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and could use some help."

"She'll be a fair leader," Sirius smiled as he pulled a face at the boy in his arms. "Good luck and if you need anything, you know where we are."

"I do, don't be surprised if the Prophet comes after you when you guys appear in public again, they've been dying to get their hands on an interview."

"Thanks for the heads up," James tickled his son for a moment before turning to him. "And thank you for your willingness to believe us."

"You've never given me any indication I should not," Moody acknowledged. "Oh, before I forget, Minerva asked if I could pass a message to Sirius and Remus."

"To us?"

"Yes, that the job is yours if you were both still interested?" Moody inquired, not entirely sure what the cryptic message meant. "And Lily, Slughorn is more than willing to take you back as his apprentice when you're ready."

"We'll contact her soon," Sirius spoke after the three gave each other a surprised look.

"Very well, I'll tell her that when I see her again," accepting his coat from Dobby, he put it on and nodded to them all. "See you soon."

"You will," James promised as they saw him out.

"I'll momentarily lift the wards so you can Apparate from the end of the path, no need to walk all the way to the forest."

Nodding in thanks to Sirius' words, Moody made his way down the path.

He knew they still had a very long way to go before anything would truly change, but if anyone could do it, it were the four he was leaving behind.

They would not rest until they were sure a war like this would not easily happen again and wouldn't let anyone stop them from reaching their goal.

Giving one last nod to the family, he Apparated away, content to know he would do everything in his power to help them make that happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the line; a bit earlier than promised. But it's the memorial service of my friend today that I cannot attend due to the distance, so I wanted to do something to cheer me up and what better way is there to cheer up than to post a story?
> 
> ...unless there's the option to hack and slashing at Heartless while running around various Disney worlds, that's a very good cheering up method as well :P

Ten years later

James knew his brother had been spotted the moment his son took off running, shaking his head as he followed Harry with the trolley.

"Siri! You came!" Harry threw himself into his godfather's arms, making the man laugh as he lifted him up for a moment before returning his hug.

"Hey, pup. Are you ready?"

"Yes! It's taken ages for September to come!" Harry beamed up at Sirius.

"Aren't you going to say hello to me?" James bit his lip to prevent from laughing as his son immediately turned to give Remus a hug as well, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Of course, Uncle Remus."

"Now what did I say about calling me that?" the brown-haired man ruffled his hair as Harry ducked his swat.

"Moony!" trying in vain to sort his hair out again, Harry stuck out his tongue as he turned to Sirius pleadingly. "Siri?"

"You should know by now that that hair of yours is a lost cause, pup," but Sirius obliged in trying to make the wild hair lay flat, making James snicker.

"He's right, you know?"

"And whose fault is it that I have horrible hair?" Harry turned to glare at his father.

"I think it looks rather nice, I don't think red would suit you," a new voice piped up and Harry spun around.

"Luna! Auntie Pan, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to see you and Neville off, of course," Luna smiled as she greeted everyone and Pandora ruffled Harry's hair.

"Auntie!"

"Oh hush, you know I am quite fond of that hair of yours. It's your dad's after all," Lily spoke up; carrying a large birdcage that contained a large white snowy owl Sirius had gifted Harry for his eleventh birthday.

"You do love me," James batted his eyes tearfully before kissing her fondly when she rolled her eyes.

"Gross, Dad!"

"You just wait until you're a little older and say that again," Lily flicked his nose, waving when she spotted Alice and Frank coming their way.

"Harry! We're finally going!" Neville ran up to meet them, throwing his arms around Sirius in greeting. "Hi Luna, Sirius...everyone."

"How come you're always greeted personally, but we're everyone?" Remus complained good-naturedly as Sirius laughed and ruffled the blond's hair.

"Because he's my favourite uncle of course!" Neville wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist again. "But you are a very close third!"

"Third! Who do I need to duel with to make it up to second place?" Remus' threatening gaze was mostly ruined by his own laughter.

"Uncle James," hiding behind Sirius, Neville stuck out his tongue.

"I see where I stand," Remus pouted, making the children laugh. "What about you Luna, am I your favourite?"

"No, Sirius is," she bluntly told him. "But if it makes you feel better, you are his and Uncle James' favourite friend."

"Thanks."

"She's right, you know, you are our favourite," Sirius patted his shoulder compassionately, slipping an arm around his waist for a moment before turning to the children. "Are you as excited as Harry, Neville?"

"Yes! We're finally going!"

"Don't we know it," Alice and Frank laughed, finally having caught up with their son. "He hasn't stopped talking about it since getting his letter."

"Can you blame him? They are going on a great adventure," Remus laughed.

"Let's hope they don't get in as much trouble as you guys used to," Frank laughed. "Looks like the Weasleys are here as well."

"Hey guys!" two identical voices rang out over the crowded station as they broke away from their family, pushing a trolley with two trunks on it.

"Good morning, all packed?" Sirius ruffled George's hair as the redhead came within reach and both twins grinned up to him.

"Yes! Are you two excited?" Fred asked Neville and Harry.

"Yeah, your brother is going to go as well, isn't he?" Harry eyed the youngest Weasley, nodding at him in greeting.

"He is," neither twin looked particularly happy about that, but brightened immediately when they caught sight of Luna. "Hey, here to see us off?"

"Technically just Harry and Neville, but if you like, I can see you two off as well," the petite blond turned to them smiling.

"Why don't we see them off together and then go eat an ice cream?" Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him happily.

"A good plan," James agreed, glancing at his watch. "We should bring in your trunks so it won't be left until the last minute."

"I'll help you," Frank offered as a shrill voice called out to Fred and George. "Better hurry off to your mother so you can say goodbye. Want us to put your trunk with theirs?"

"Yeah thanks. We'll get Lee to join us as well," Fred nodded, he and his brother hurrying off towards their family while James and Frank brought the feather-light trunks into an empty compartment.

"Where are the owl cages?" James turned, smiling as Lily had followed them and placed them on top of the trunks. "I feel kind of sorry for Hedwig and Trevor, having to stay with such a bunch of rowdy children."

"You could always let them fly to Hogwarts, I'm sure they'll enjoy the journey," Sirius spoke up behind him. "And if you shrink everything, the boys will even have more leg space."

"He's right, it's not like we can't unshrink them when we arrive," Harry agreed, having followed his godfather.

"Good idea, why don't you help your godfather let them out so your mum and I can shrink everything," James opened the cages so Harry could take his beautiful owl out while Sirius let the brown tawny owl step onto his arm.

"It's about time to board so we should go say goodbye," James kissed his wife on the cheek before they left the train again.

"All right, you better behave yourself and try not to get into too much trouble," Lily hugged her son tightly.

"I am a Marauder's son, no guarantees?" Harry cheekily told her as he turned to hug his father as well.

"Now, you are my son so I do expect some trouble from you, but listen to your mother and try to behave a little so you won't give your Head of House a coronary."

"We wouldn't want that! I love my future Head of House!" Harry grinned as he hugged Remus as well.

"Do your best in class and make sure you study hard."

"If you don't, we'll send you Howlers at breakfast," James threatened half-heartedly.

"Go ahead, Siri taught me how to destroy those," Harry stuck out his tongue, sobering as he turned to his godfather and threw himself into his arms once more. "I'll miss you."

"I'm sure you won't get a chance to miss me," Sirius laughed, hugging him tightly and pressed a kiss into his hair. "Remember to have fun and learn as much as you can. Don't duel people without a very good reason and remember to be yourself."

"I will."

"Sirius?" Neville pulled on his sleeve, looking curious.

"Hmm?"

"There's a girl staring at us, has been for a while now."

Sirius half turned under the pretence of looking at the station clock, finding the bushy-haired girl who was nervously looking around.

"She looks rather lonely, don't you think? Looks Muggleborn so maybe she's just scared and would like someone to invite her to sit with them for the train ride."

"I'll invite her to sit with us," Neville immediately ran off to the girl, startling her, but it didn't take more than a moment before she returned with him.

"Guy's, this is Hermione Granger. This is Harry and this lot is our family," Neville indicated to the adults and Luna.

"Pleased to meet you," the bushy brunette shook their hands.

"Likewise, are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" Lily asked kindly.

"Yes, I am. It took some getting used to as it was a real shock to my parents and me when we discovered I was a witch, but I've read as much as I could and really look forward to learning all there is to know."

"Well, be sure to take it easy. There is so much to learn that it wouldn't do to work yourself silly in the first few weeks," Lily smiled.

"Take it from her, she's from the same background as you and almost gave herself a stroke with trying to learn everything as soon as she could," James winked at Hermione. "You'll have seven years to learn all you can, be sure to have fun and meet people as well."

"I'm sure I'll have to pay very close attention," Hermione looked nervous and unsure. "I'm sure to be far behind compared to everyone else."

"Don't worry about being behind in anything due to where you are from, everyone starts with the same basis and there is indeed so much to learn that you will have all the time in the world to learn it. Hogwarts is to be an amazing experience where you will find friendship and joy, it is to be an enormous adventure and not just a place to follow classes," Sirius smiled.

"I'll remember that, thank you," Hermione relaxed a little at his smile, returning it with one of her own in return.

"You better board before you'll have to run," Pandora spoke up, giving both Neville and Harry a hug. "Behave!"

"Do we have any other choice than to do so?" Neville laughed.

"You've got a point there," ruffling her son's hair, Alice smiled. "Make sure to write, both of you."

"Don't forget to write to me as well," Luna piped up.

"We won't, we'll write so often you'll get sick of us," Harry promised, pulling her into an embrace. "Before you know it you'll be joining us!"

"I know, I look forward to hear from you both," turning Luna gave Neville a hug as well. "And remind Siri that we expect him and Uncle James for dinner Friday."

"We will," Neville promised before turning to Hermione. "We'll be joined in the train by three third years that are friends of ours and perhaps their younger brother if he doesn't find other seating. Just so you are warned, the younger brother can be rather rude."

"Take no offence to it, he's the same to everyone," Harry agreed. "He is overall nice enough, though."

"Oh, all right."

"Why don't you board the train, we need to talk to Harry for a moment," Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, leading him to the side as Neville and Hermione boarded the train to join Fred and George.

"Now, you know we don't give a darn about most rules, right?" Sirius began as James and Remus joined him, Lily staying to the side with the others.

"I know, but you have to act like responsible adults sometimes," Harry cocked his head confused. "I already know that, why are you telling me?"

"Because it is time to give you this. Use it wisely," Sirius tucked a piece of yellowed parchment into Harry's pocket, making him gasp.

"That's the Marauder's Map," Harry whispered, quickly glancing at his mother before staring at his pocket in awe.

"We know, just remember to solemnly swear you are up to no good," James grinned.

"But swear you will not actually leave the castle before your third year," Remus said.

"Use the stories we've told you to not make the same mistakes we did," Sirius added.

"I won't," Harry bit his lip, looking up at his godfather. "What if I'm not in Gryffindor like you guys were?"

"Then you're not and we'll have to repaint your room, either way you know we all love you and are proud of you regardless of where you end up," he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and although the gesture should make Harry feel like a baby, it never ceased to comfort him as his godfather smiled at him warmly. "Don't forget to wipe the map when your mischief is managed."

"I won't forget," Harry swore, hugging his godfather tightly again for a long moment.

"But if it truly matters to you, you could always argue with the sorting hat. He takes your personal preferences into account. It's how I ended up in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw," his godfather's voice whispering in his ear eased the last of Harry's worries and he nodded relieved.

"Are you guys done?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "I better not see that thing, young man."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry grinned as he hugged his parents once more before quickly boarding the train, greeting the twins as well.

Fred opened the window for them and all four of them hung out of it so they could wave while Lee waved enthusiastically from his seat and even Hermione waved a bit more timidly.

James and the others all waved as the train slowly began to leave, keeping it up until the train disappeared from sight.

Laughing as he knew those children were going to have amazing years waiting for them, he hugged his brother close.

"They'll be just fine, you know that, right?" Sirius returned his hug and squeezed his waist, ignoring all the other people leaving the station around them as they looked at the back of the train picking up speed and disappearing from view.

"I know, we worked really hard to change the world for them and I like to believe we've succeeded," James smiled.

"We did, Muggleborn aren't treated unfairly any more, House-elves, werewolves and other magical creatures have the same rights humans do and the Ministry hasn't got a corrupt soul among them with Moody in charge," Sirius smiled as he ruffled his hair.

"And those who try anything have to deal with us Aurors," Frank grinned, making Alice roll her eyes.

"Of course dear, we should go as your mother is expecting us for lunch."

"I don't envy you there," Sirius laughed, wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulders as Frank deflated. "I believe I promised a certain young lady an ice cream?"

"You did. But do you have the time for that before you have to go?" Luna looked up to him hopefully.

"I always have time for my favourite girl," Sirius poked her side, making her laugh. "And I guess your mum can come as well if she wants to."

"Oh no, I prefer to stay far away from ice cream," Pandora patted her stomach ruefully. "Just be sure to drop my daughter off at home before you guys leave or I'll have to hunt you down for kidnapping her once again."

"Darn, I guess our plan failed, love," Luna giggled at Sirius' pout.

"We'll just have to make do with a little while, then," James sighed theatrically, as Sirius spun her around in a semi dance.

"A little while can last for an eternity if done right," Luna wisely said.

"And an eternity it shall be," Sirius laughed.

"You better not take that eternity literally, mister," Pandora mock glared at Sirius, making him laugh.

"I'll bring her back, Panny," he promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "But only after ice cream and perhaps a small visit to the pet shop to play with the animals."

"Only you," shaking her head fondly, Pandora smiled. "Have fun, love."

"Is that meant for you or me?" Sirius looked down at Luna. "Who is love?"

"I think we both are," Luna laughed and threw her arms around his waist. "You are her big brother, after all."

"We'll see you in a few hours, then," Lily broke up their playfulness and kissed her husband before she, Remus and Pandora left for the Floo with Alice and Frank while James and Sirius took Luna to Diagon Alley.

Meanwhile Harry introduced Hermione to the twins and Lee, sitting down beside Neville.

"Think you'll miss your parents?"

"Probably at first," Neville admitted. "Did you guys miss your parents when you left two years ago?"

"Not really, Dad's usually working and we were relieved to be away from Mum," Fred laughed, nodding at Hermione. "You?"

"Probably, I've never been away from them before. Won't you miss your parents?" Hermione asked Harry.

"He won't have a chance to," Neville laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"His mum is the Potions teacher, Remus is the History of Magic teacher and his dad and Sirius share the position of Defence against the Dark Arts while they at the same time run the Marauders; a very successful joke shop with twelve branches in various lands," Neville informed her.

"Those people were our future teachers?" Hermione's eyes widened. "But they were so casual, not at all strict looking."

"Oh, you don't want to make them mad. None of the teachers actually, but they are some of the more laid back Professors," Lee grinned. "Especially Professor Sirius, Lupin and Potter."

"Professor Sirius?"

"Yeah, it would be confusing to call him by his surname since he's my Dad's adoptive brother and he hates his own surname with a vengeance," Harry explained. "So they decided he'll be called by his given name to avoid confusion."

"So they saw you off on the station, only to see you again in a few hours?" Hermione looked confused.

"They are weird like that," Lee laughed.

"They are, but really awesome," George explained to Hermione. "It's tradition to put your child on the train to Hogwarts and they didn't want to let Harry miss the experience of bonding with his future schoolmates."

"I heard Headmistress McGonagall is really strict," Hermione softly said.

"Only when you misbehave. Which we do, all the time," Fred and George chorused in unison. "But it's usually the Deputy you have to deal with."

"Who's the Deputy?" Hermione asked interested.

"Sirius is, he's also Gryffindors Head of House."

"I've read about the four different houses in Hogwarts, a history..." Hermione trailed off.

"Things changed a lot since that book was written, everything changed after the war ended. Hogwarts most of all," Harry told her. "There are equal rights for everyone now, a fair justice system and the level of education is worldwide considered to be the best as it covers various cultures; not just the British one."

"The war ended thanks to people called the Marauders taking out You-Know-Who, didn't it?" Hermione sounded intrigued and eager to learn more.

"Voldemort. There is no hex on the name any more so it is safe to use it; though many people are still too afraid even after all these years," Neville rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but those people are really famous in the Wizarding World, aren't they?"

"Yeah, though they don't care at all about the fame it gave them and would much rather just be remembered for their accomplishments on the Wolfspoly potion," Harry smiled.

"Wolfspoly?"

"A potion that allows a werewolf to transform without pain," Neville explained. "They developed it because they couldn't bear to see their best friend go through such trauma every month."

"Werewolves are real?" eyes widening, Hermione swallowed nervously.

"Of course they are, though most are just people who want to live in peace and are the same as everyone else. Remus used to be a werewolf as well," George piped up. "He's a great guy and I know several other former werewolves who are good people as well."

"I've seen enough movies to know they are not bad and can't help what they are," Hermione agreed. "Though, aren't they werewolves any more now?"

"The Marauders found a cure for lycanthropy two years ago," Harry beamed. "It's something they are especially proud of, too."

"That's amazing!" Hermione frowned as his words registered properly. "Why does it sound like you know them personally?"

"I guess I didn't properly introduce everyone, did I?" Neville smiled apologetic. "Harry's parents are James and Lily Potter; the dark haired man was his godfather Sirius Potter-Black and the brown haired guy was his uncle Remus Lupin."

"Your parents are the Marauders?" Hermione squeaked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Hello Hermione, my name is Harry Potter-Black. It is a pleasure to meet you," Harry smiled amused as the bushy-haired girl hesitantly shook his hand, regaining her posture quickly and smiling back at him.

"It's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Hermione Granger. I thought you and Neville were related?"

"We are cousins several times removed through Sirius. All Pure-Blood families are interrelated somewhere along the line, actually," Neville explained. "Sirius always says that is what happens when the bigotry Pure-Bloods only used to marry their own kind. It's one of the very few things that might change in our generation as most Pure-Bloods of old have been killed in the war and their offspring hasn't grown up with the same bigotry believes."

"But to answer your question; our parents are close friends and we grew up together so we're one big family," Harry smiled, looking up when the door slid open.

"Could I sit here? Everywhere else is full," Fred and George's younger brother, Ron stood in the door opening; a black smudge on his nose.

"Sure," Harry nodded; George shifting sides to sit beside his twin so Ron could take a seat beside Hermione.

"Do you know you've got a smudge on your nose?" Hermione asked, pointing it out to him and Ron rubbed at it horrified while the others continued chatting on.

Harry shared a grin with Neville and hours later he beamed widely as his family cheered the loudest of all when he was sorted into Gryffindor after Neville and Hermione, taking a seat beside the people he would spend the largest part of the upcoming seven years with.

And as he caught his godfather's proud, mischievous smile and saw the equal proud looks shared between his parents and uncle, he touched the piece of parchment in his robes fondly as his year mates chatted about what to expect in the classes.

Something he believed was only possible because the four he loved most of all had refused to stand down when he was just a toddler, so that his generation would never have to deal with the misery and horror they had.

Smiling at his family one last time, Harry turned back to his new and old friends, content in the knowledge all of this was possible thanks to their continued efforts to change the world and that as long as they would watch over him, he was happy and content to take the next step in his young life.

**Author's Note:**

> Since first reading the books, I've always been left wondering why on earth Sirius wouldn't Apparate to Godric's Hollow the moment he suspected something was wrong. 
> 
> What would possess him to take his motorbike and travel that way instead of Apparating as we know Hagrid took Sirius' bike to deliver Harry? 
> 
> I've always written it off as one of Rowling's not so well thought out mistakes, but for a while now I've been wondering what might have happened if Sirius had Apparated....and this is the result.


End file.
